


Wattpad smut and fluff shots reuploaded

by Angel_Bee_blue



Series: Wattpad reuploads [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: 50’s books are bad romance advice, Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Antennae, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Breeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Gaslighting, Getting Together, Gifts, House Keeping, Irken Dib (Invader Zim), M/M, Mad Scientists, Maids, Masochism, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Menstruation, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Denial, Oviposition, Period Cramps, Pheromones, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reading, Soulmate AU, Species Swap, Stalking, Top Dib (Invader Zim), Underage Drinking, Walking In On Someone, Wet Dream, casual crossdressing, it’s mentioned a lot, mentioned - Freeform, pilot Dib is horrible, will tag later, zim is a cuddlebug, zussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee_blue/pseuds/Angel_Bee_blue
Summary: As the title says
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Wattpad reuploads [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Dirty house, dirty mind

Zim stood at the door and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his client to open the door. Zim worked for the Irken maid service, it had mediocre pay and dull work, but it was better than food service. Zim had to clean and cook for his client, his client was the son of a pretty wealthy scientist. Zim rang the door bell again and crossed him arms angrily as he looked at the beautiful exterior of the house. There was the stamp of feet heard inside and the lock clicked. The door opened to reveal a scruffy looking human in a robe and slippers.  
"Hi."  
Zim rolled his eyes,  
"Irken maid Zim. I'll be serving you for the time being."  
Zim brushed of any dust from his skirt and took a bow.  
"I'm Dib, Dib Membrane."  
Dib stuck out his hand and Zim grimaced before pinching Dib's pinky in between his gloved fingers and shook it quickly then drew his hand back and wiped it off on his skirt.  
"I know, it was in my assignment file."  
Zim picked up his small suitcase and walked inside past Dib. Zim looked around the room and clicked his tongue.  
"It's filthy in here. Go put this in my room while I work, don't disturb me while I'm cleaning."  
Zim handed Dib his suitcase and shooed him away before pulling a broom out of his pak.  
Dib walked upstairs to the guest room. He was relieved that Zim had sent him away, he couldn't deny the fact that his Maid was much more attractive then he thought they would be, and that dress, oh god that dress, it was so short and the petticoats were plentiful yet thin. Zim had been wearing a human disguise, a short black wig and lavender contacts. He had black thigh highs and was so small. Dib wasn't gross for being turned on right? Zim was arguably attractive. Dib sighed and set the suitcase on the guest bed. Just a peek couldn't hurt right? Dib opened it up and saw mostly clothes, lots of dresses and a few personal items like a makeup bag and a bottle of pills. Dib nodded satisfied, not wanting to be caught snooping as he closed the suitcase and went to his room to change.

A few weeks had passed, with Dib growing sexually frustrated and the house sparkling under Zim careful care. Zim stood at the stove humming while he cooked, he swayed his hips as he stirred with the ladle. Dib had entered the room earlier and bit his knuckle as Zim swayed his hips, he couldn't do this anymore.  
"Zim."  
Zim looked over his shoulder.  
"Yes my taller?"  
It didn't help that Zim called him that. He walked closer as he continued,  
"I need you to do something for me."  
"Just name it."  
Zim answered pridefully, he squeaked when Dib wrapped his arms around his small waist and pressed up against him.  
"D-dib?"  
The small irken asked softly, Dib smiled and slipped his hand down to play with the ruffles of Zim's dress.  
"I need you Zim."  
Zim felt a shiver go up his spine as he shakily shut off the fire. He gulped as he could feel Dib pressing against him through his dress.  
"I'd be happy to serve you my taller."  
Zim's already blue cheeks got darker as Dib swiftly carried Zim to his room. Luckily Zim had cleaned it earlier today so it was spotless. Dib laid Zim on the bed and loomed overtop him. Zim chirped softly at the sight. He really wasn't expecting this, but didn't mind, Dib was tall and smart, very enviable traits for an irken.  
"Do you know how much of a tease you've been? Wearing a dress like that? Bending over and swaying those hips while you work, how could I resist?"  
"S-sorry..."  
Zim mumbled as he averted his eyes.  
"Don't worry, you can make it up to me."  
Dib placed a hand on Zim's thigh.  
"But, I'm not an asshole, do you want this?"  
Zim thought for a minute, did he want this? He'd never been bred before, this was uncharted territory. Did he want Dib, some tall human that hired him to clean?  
"Zim?"  
Dib asked softly,  
"You don't have to do this... I-I'm sorry if I came on too strong, I can stop if you have no interest in me."  
Dib drew back his hand and Zim pulled it back.  
"Wait! I- I do want this..."  
"Are you sure."  
Dib's eyes were hard, Zim looked at his gold irises. Dib had asked him if he wanted this, no irken would ever do that, Zim had made up his mind.  
"Please my taller, I want this."  
Zim murmured into Dib's ear as he latched his arms around Dib's neck. Dib gripped Zim's thighs again and wrapped them around his back.  
"Great."  
Dib leaned forward and nipped at Zim's neck playfully. Zim whined softly and moved his hips against Dib.  
"Be patient now my little bug."  
Zim pouted and pulled off his wig to let his twitching and vibrating antenna move about, resting and tangling in Dib's raven hair. Dib smirked and stroked an antenna between his fingers, Zim reacted audibly and mewled.  
"Does that feel good?"  
"Impossibly so."  
Zim sighed happily as Dib continued to lightly touch his antenna. Dib brought a hand underneath Zim's skirt, he tugged at Zim's waistband.  
"Mmm, aren't you going to undress?"  
Zim asked with one eye half open in pleasure. Dib nodded and quickly took off his coat and threw it on the ground, he unwrapped Zim's legs from his waist and pulled down his pants. He took off his boxers and chucked those too over his shoulder.  
"Hey! I have to clean that!"  
"Worry about it later doll."  
Dib once again brought his hands to Zim's underwear,  
"Let's continue, shall we?"  
Zim nodded and hummed as he rested his head back on the pillows he fluffed earlier that afternoon. Dib grinned and ripped off Zim's panties excitedly before taking a look at what the irken had. He didn't know what he was expecting, but was pleasantly surprised by the result. Zim had a slightly gooey slit, with soft looking pink insides.  
"Pretty."  
Dib mumbled as he gently brushed a hand against Zim's opening. Zim gasped softly and twitched his leg. Zim was a vivid blue as Dib's fingers danced around his hole.  
"Mmm, you could use some prep, don't want to hurt you."  
Dib easily slipped in a finger,  
"You're pretty wet."  
Zim only moaned in response, Dib started moving his finger around, then added more to gradually stretch the irken out. When he thought Zim was ready he pulled out his fingers.  
"You want protection?"  
"I think I'm sterile, but better safe then sorry."  
Dib nodded and grabbed a condom.  
Dib finally was ready and sat positioned outside Zim's entrance.  
"Ready?"  
Zim nodded and Dib moved in much faster than expected, making Zim choke out a moan. Dib panted and rolled his hips slowly while waiting for a sign to continue from Zim.  
"Y-you can move..."  
Dib immediately set a slow speed. Zim mewled and moaned each time he went back in and bucked his hips up. Dib grinned and sped up. Zim was dripping slick and held onto Dib's neck tightly, giving Dib a perfect view and opportunity to latch onto the irken's neck and suck on it while he pounded him. Zim was much louder than Dib had fantasized him to be, tighter too.  
"Oh my taller! Do that again!"  
Zim squealed as Dib hit his sweet spot.  
"Gladly, bug."  
Dib rammed against the spot, soaking up each sharp breath and moan that Zim made. Dib hit the spot particularly hard and Zim's eyes rolled back and clamped shut. He moaned loudly and tightened on Dib on as he came, pushing Dib himself to the edge. After riding it out Dib panted and flopped onto his back, pulling out as he did and tying the used condom. Throwing it at and completely missing the waste bin. Zim scoffed and cuddled into Dib's side.  
"Such a mess."  
"Well, dirty house, dirty mind."  
"I can tell."  
Zim ran his gloved fingers through Dib's hair.  
"I hope you liked that as much as I did."  
"I really did."  
"Good, maybe we could do it again sometime..."  
Zim shut his eyes as his pak powered down. Dib smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"Might as well clean him up, as a thank you."  
Dib changed Zim into one of his soft flannel shirts after cleaning him off and tucked the snoring irken into his bed before he went to the shower.  
"Such a good idea to hire a maid."  
Dib thought aloud.


	2. How to be the perfect wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Zim walked around the dusty library, already forgotten was his plan for what book to get. Zim pulled out a random hardcover book from the shelf next to him.  
"How to be a perfect wife?"  
Zim pondered if it was worth the read, it was information on human courting after all, and Zim did have time before he told Dib to meet him for their date. Zim walked to a table and wiped it down with a paper towel before cracking open the ancient book.  
Hours later Zim checked out the book and headed back to his house to "freshen up" for the date like the book suggested. Zim would be the best wife ever, whatever that meant. He opened the door and was greeted by Gir and Minimoose.  
"Master!"  
"Nyah."  
"Yes I'm back early, I wanted to wear something nicer."  
Zim looked down at his uniform and tsked. He headed to his downstairs closet and looked for a good outfit.  
Dib looked around the small bakery again and checked his watch, did he get the time wrong? No Zim said 4:30, Dib sighed and slumped into his chair, did Zim stand him up? Sure he'd never done it before and the two were on good terms lately, but what if. What if Zim didn't like him any-  
Dib's spiraling thoughts were interrupted by the bell of the door ringing loudly, Zim quickly walking in to sit across from Dib.  
"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't decide on a good outfit, and then it was 4:25 before I knew it and the voot was out of gas so I had to walk and-"  
"Zim, it's okay."  
Dib brushed a hand gently against Zim's soft cheek.  
"I'm glad you're here. You look wonderful by the way."  
Zim blushed and leaned into the hand on his cheek. He fiddled with the pleats of his black skirt beneath the soft pink sweater that drooped off his shoulder.   
"T-thank you..."  
Dib chuckled,   
"Thank you? No snark? Who are you and what have you done with 'the almighty' Zim?"  
Zim puffed up his cheeks,  
"I thought you'd like it better if I was more kind..."  
Dib didn't know how to respond and moved his hand to hold Zim's.  
"What pastry do you want? I'll get whatever you want."  
Zim smiled brightly, then his smile fell slightly.  
"It's your money, you should choose for me..."  
Dib blinked in confusion,  
"Okay?"  
Dib stood from the table and squeezed Zim's hand lightly.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm wonderful!"  
Zim chirped artificially.  
"We can talk about this at my place, alright?"  
Zim's antenna went down beneath his wig, he did everything the book had said, right? He pulled the book out from his pak as Dib ordered snacks.  
Dib returned with three pastries, a croissant for himself, a cupcake and a slice of triple chocolate cake for Zim.   
"Here you are space boy."  
Dib placed down the two beautiful treats, Zim looked up confusedly as he quickly stowed his book.  
"I got you two things because you looked so down, that and I don't spoil you enough."  
Dib tilted Zim's head up and gave him a quick kiss. Zim went blue and tried to turn down one of the confections but just couldn't. Dib sat across him at the table and bit into his croissant, comfortably watching Zim savor his cake slice.   
They walked to the membrane household talking back and forth and swinging their arms. "What was that book you were reading earlier?"  
Dib asked offhandedly,   
"Just something I picked up from the library today..."  
"Oh, is it any good?"  
"It's... disorienting in the least."  
They arrived at the front door and Dib unlocked the door to let them in.  
"Dad is out, but Gaz is here, so we can't be too loud or she'll hit us again."  
Zim nodded, remembering the last time Gaz had reacted to them disrupting her game session.   
"So what do you want to do?"  
Zim asked as he laced his hands nervously.   
"Let's just sit on the couch and talk for a bit."   
Zim nodded and the two sat of the reddish couch, Dib leaned over and placed a hand on Zim's knee.  
"Are you okay? You've been strange all afternoon..."  
"I'm fine!"  
Zim responded hurriedly. Dib furrowed his brow.  
"Zim, please I'm worried about you, what's going on with you today?"  
Zim averted his eyes and bit as his lip, the book did stress honesty and Dib did look worried. He took the book from his pak and handed it to Dib.  
"How to be a perfect wife? This is why you've been funky tonight?"  
"I- I want led to be better for you..."  
"Oh Zim,"  
Dib set aside the book,  
"I already love you the way you are, you don't need some book that was written in the fifties that makes you miserable, I want you to be happy Zim. More than anything I want you to be happy with yourself, you're amazing and anything saying otherwise is incorrect. I love you Zim."  
Dib hugged Zim close and Zim melted into the embrace.  
"I love you too."  
Dib kissed Zim's cheek.  
"You want to spoon and watch tv? I'll let you pick the show."  
Zim smiled and kissed Dib's nose.  
"My smart human, you always know what I need, don't you?"  
Zim crawled into Dib's lap and grabbed the remote as Dib stretched out on the couch and kicked off his shoes. He wrapped an arm around Zim's waist as the irken clicked on the tv and went to the cooking food network, they were showing episodes of chopped. Dib knew that Zim was a great cook but hated talking about it, so Dib settled in and snuggled up to the small boy in his arms.  
"There's my almighty Zim."  
Zim giggled and turned his head to nuzzle Dib's neck,  
"Yes human, praise your superior!"  
"Alright!"  
Dib started blowing razz berries on Zim's exposed skin and the alien squealed in surprise.  
"Dib!"  
"What? I'm showing my endless devotion to you."  
Zim rolled his eyes.  
You know there a better way to use that mouth, Zim turned around and rested his arms around the human,'s neck. The two joined lips in a sweet kiss, the book long forgotten.


	3. Soulmate human au

Dib woke up to a familiar tingle on his arm, he groaned and opened an eye to read the new note from his soul mate.  
Morning stinky.<3  
Dib sighed and pulled out a marker.

Zim beamed as his soulmate wrote back.  
How do you even know if I'm stinky? And I'm not!  
Zim loved annoying his soulmate,his dumb soulmate who had new scratches and bruises every week and ruined Zim's perfect skin. But Zim was stuck with this idiot and he could be so sweet to Zim. Zim snickered and wrote back,  
It's intuition, and use pen, I don't want your whining on my arms all week. 

Dib scoffed at the message and tossed his marker to grab a pen.  
Then just give me your number.  
He scribbled as he brushed his teeth and looked at Gaz who was brushing her hair.  
"Soulmate bothering you again?"  
She asked dully, she was more focused on clipping up her side bangs with indigo broaches.  
"Yeah, ooh, are those new?"  
"Yep, it's a gift from Tak."  
"I still can't believe you met your soulmate before me."  
Dib sighed, Gaz laughed and punched his shoulder.  
"It's because you're a pussy."  
"Says the lesbian..."  
Dib mumbled under his breath,  
"Watch it asshole, both me and Tak can kick your ass without breaking a sweat."  
"Got it."  
Gaz smoothed here hair and smiled as she scribbled on her arm in blue.  
<3 you  
Dib didn't comment on this and instead spat out the toothpaste in his mouth. 

Zim turned in his swivel chair as he tapped his pen to his chin.  
I don't want to make it too easy for you, you deserve a challenge.  
Zim stood and pulled on a pink long sleeved knit sweater and some white shorts and black thigh highs. His parents had grown tired of homeschooling him and had signed him into the local hi skool. He stepped down the stairs and ruffled his younger brother's hair, he wanted to slide down the bannister but his mother would throw a fit if he did about his skin condition.  
Gir beamed up at Zim.  
"You excited?"  
"Not really..."  
Gir deflated slightly then got excited again,  
"You could meet stinky there!"  
Zim blushed slightly at the thought of running into his soulmate at some dingy hi skool.  
"Probably not, my soulmate is a genius, he's probably in college already with half a law degree."  
Gir blinked,  
"I was just trying to cheer you up... you were so mad about the skool thing..."  
Zim's eyes widened,  
"Oh Gir, that's so sweet of you! You're the best brother ever!"  
Zim scooped his brother up in a hug, Gir giggled in his specially made mongoose dog onesie.  
"Really?"  
Gir asked,  
"Really."  
Zim set Gir down and picked up his backpack from the hook and stepped into his shoes, his family lived in a really big, really nice house as their father made a lot of money.  
"Zimmykins!"  
"Uggh, mom!"  
Doris hugged her son tightly,  
"Are you ready for your first day of skool?"  
"I should've just walked..."  
Zim mumbled.  
"Now let's go to the car!"  
Zim groaned and started doodling on his arms as they walked to the car.

Dib sat on the bench at skool as he saw the marks appear on his arm with a happy sigh, his soulmate made the cutest doodles, however rudimentary they were, todays was one labeled mom suxks with a derpy looking lady, Dib chuckled and snapped a photo of it with his phone. Then the bell rung, Dib scrambled to his first period and sat down in his seat. The other students filed in one by one, Dib tugged his sleeve over his arm covered in writing. The class chattered until the second bell rang.   
"Quiet!"  
The teacher hissed, the students shut up and sat down. There was a knock on the door. The teacher growled but opened it to let in a boy clad in pink with pale sickly skin. He handed a note to the teacher and she grumbled.  
"We have a new student, Zim Ira. Speak Zim."  
Eyes turned to Zim.

Zim looked at the sea of eyes,  
"Hello, I'm Zim, I've been homeschooled most of my life, I have a skin condition and a little brother named Gir."  
Zim smiled and fiddled with his fingers.  
"Zim go sit behind Dib."  
Zim looked to where the teacher pointed and saw a tall boy in a black trench coat and gold eyes. He was pretty, handsome even, Zim blushed slightly and paced quickly to his new desk. He tried to focus on the lesson, but kept on looking back at Dib. Zim wondered if his soulmate looked as nice as Dib. Zim wanted to write to his soulmate and talk to him, but he could do that after school.   
The lesson finally ended and the students stood Zim got up nervously as well. He didn't know what to do and bit his lip. He tapped Dib's shoulder. Maybe he could help.  
Dib turned and looked at the shorter figure with pale purple eyes.  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you help me, I don't know what to do or where to go..."  
"I'll help you, can I see your schedule?"  
"Yeah!"  
Zim was ripped from his small daydream of Dib pressing him against the wall and averted his eyes as he quickly got his schedule out and handed it over to Dib.  
"Huh, that's funny."  
"What?"  
"We have the same schedule."  
Zim thought of having 8 classes with this gorgeous creature. It sounded amazing.   
"Oh, cool, could you help me around?"  
"Yeah."  
As the two walked to their next class they made small conversation.  
"So have you found your soulmate yet?"  
Dib asked,  
"No..."  
Zim mumbled back, a little ashamed, he was 16, almost everyone had met their soulmate by now. Hell, Dib probably had met his too. Zim envied whoever it was.  
"Me neither."  
Nevermind, maybe Zim did have a chance.  
"What's yours like?"  
Dib asked. Zim blushed.  
"He's really smart, funny too. He can be annoying but he's nice. Pretty good artist too."  
Zim smiled at the thought of his soulmate, then turned to Dib.  
"What about yours?"  
"Oh, well they don't tell me much, but from what I can glean they're smart and sassy, they aren't fond of their parents and they have a little brother they love, I don't know their gender, I wish I did. But they're adorable! They drew such a cute thing this morning! You wanna see?"  
Zim didn't want to look at it, he couldn't bear to see that Dib had a soulmate. For some reason Zim had developed a crush on the boy in record time, he couldn't help it, he was so mysterious and tall.  
"Im good."  
"Oh, okay."  
They were quiet for a bit till Dib spoke up,  
"Um, could I share something with you? It's not important but..."  
Zim perked up at the thought of Dib telling him something more.  
"Of course!"  
"I'm a little worried. About my soulmate, they usually respond and write me all the time when I'm in class, but I got none today, are they just busy or did something bad happen?"  
Zim wanted to lie and say that Dib's soulmate must have been ignoring him, but Dib's somber face encouraged him to support Dib.  
"I'm sure they're just busy Dib."  
"I hope so, I wouldn't want them to be mad with me."  
"I haven't written to my soulmate in a bit either, usually I can write all the time because of homeschooling, but now I'm here, so I couldn't write him. He's probably worried half to death."  
"Oh, we're here!"  
They had arrived at their next class and split ways to head to the teacher's desk and Dib's desk alternatively. The teacher pointed to a seat in the back next to a ginger. Zim sat down and pulled out a sparkly pen.  
Hey, sorry I was busy w/ school, you okay?  
Zim settled back and tugged his sweater sleeve back down. He fiddled with the purple ribbon he tied on this morning. The ginger leaned over.  
"Hi! I'm Keef!"  
"Um, hi?"  
"Have you met your soulmate yet?"  
"No..."  
"Awesome! We might be soulmates!"  
Keef immediately shoved his arm under Zim's nose.  
"Do yours match?"  
"N-"  
"Gosh Keef, not again, you're so desperate. Don't worry, he does that to everyone."  
A girl with purple hair and braces turned and smiled at Zim as she shooed Keef away.  
Hi, I'm Gretchen. What's your name?"  
"Oh, I'm Zim."  
"It's nice to meet you Zim."  
"Quit your yapping back there!"  
The two shut up after that. Zim.'s arm tingled and he sneaked a look.  
That's ok, I was a little worried, but I'm doing ok now, I bet you're looking gorgeous today  
Zim blushed and kicked his legs happily.  
"What's up?"  
Gretchen asked quietly.  
"Oh, my soulmate just wrote something nice."  
"Can I see?"  
Zim bit his lip.  
"Sorry, I'm pretty self conscious about it..."  
"It's okay! I was like that for a while, then I met Zita and everything went to perfection."  
Zim sighed in relief and started to write back.  
You made me blush Stinky!  
There was a laugh across the classroom, the teacher scowled and yelled at them. The class continued on and Zim didn't have any time to write to his soulmate. The bell finally rung and Zim stood from his seat, Dib walked over and waved.  
"Hey we have PE next, let me walk you there."  
"Sure. You seem chipper."  
"Yeah well, my soulmate wrote to me during class and it made my day."  
"Oh."  
Zim felt a little jealous that it wasn't him who had made Dib feel better. The two headed to the locker rooms and Zim went to the coaches office.  
"Hi, um what am I doing?"  
You'll be dressing out in loaner clothes and working out with you class.  
"Do you have any long sleeved shirts?"  
"No."  
Zim wilted and glumly accepted the loaner uniform.  
He didn't want to change into the shirt as he felt nervous about exposing his arms. He went to the locker written on his schedule and opened the lock after a few tries. He took off his shoes and slung off his backpack, stowing it in the locker. He looked at the grubby uniform and pulled down his shorts to change into the running shorts. Zim pulled off his sweater nervously and unbuttoned his shirt as fast as he could, before putting on the revolting shirt with a gag. Zim looked up his things and went outside to the blacktop shielding his arms. Zim walked to where he could spot Dib and went to ask the coach we're he sat. The teacher pointed to number 13 and Zim sat down nervously trying to hide his arms as best he could. He was buying a sweatshirt for PE as soon as he could.

Dib looked at his arms and smiled, his soulmate, his savior, his light in the darkness. He wanted to meet them so badly, but he was willing to wait eternity for them. Dib snapped his attention back to The coach, they would be running a mile. Dib wanted to find someone to talk to while he ran but, no one ever wanted to listen to him. But that would be different today, Dib had made an actual friend today. The students started moving to the track, they had to do ten laps and then they were done for the day, Dib could easily finish this as he was in track, but he'd rather take the whole period talking to Zim than finish early. Speaking of Zim, Dib jogged over to him.   
"Hey Zim!"  
Zim looked over at Dib.  
"Y-yeah?"  
"Do you want to run together?"  
Dib waited for an answer patiently.   
Zim fought mentally for a bit, he wanted to be around Dib but didn't want to see his notes from his soulmate. Eventually a voice won out.  
"Sure."  
"Awesome!"  
The went to the starting line and started jogging.  
"So how are you?"  
"I'm a little nervous, I don't want anyone to see my arms..."  
"Why?"  
"I don't want to have my conversations with my soulmate revealed."  
"Oh, sorry."  
The two kept jogging, Dib did his best to not look at Zim's arms but caved after a few minutes and snuck a peak. His eyes widened at what he saw, the edge of the writing suxks on Zim's wrist. Dib gasped as he stopped running. Zim halted,  
"W-what? What's wrong?"  
Dib couldn't stop the smile he had when he showed Zim his left arm.  
"I found you."  
Zim looked at Dib's arm and his eyes went wide.  
"Stinky?"  
Dib opened his arms and smiled softly.  
"Hi gorgeous."  
Zim laughed in surprise and ran into Dib's arms.  
"I found you! I found you, I found you, I found you!"  
Dib twirled him around and smiled, he stopped to look at Zim who was so close to his face, he could easily lean forward and-  
"Hey! Why aren't you two running?"  
The two wrenched away and began jogging again, both flushed from nearly kissing.  
"So, what luck huh?"  
"Yeah, I actually got a crush on you before I found out!"  
"Wait really?"  
"Yeah, you're just so tall, dark and mysterious, just my type."  
"I don't have a type, my only attraction is to you, I've never wanted anyone else."  
"That's cute."  
"We should finish these laps so we can talk more, come on!"

10 laps later Dib and Zim sat on the bleachers laughing.  
"I can't believe he was using the belt sander!"  
"I know! I thought I was dreaming, if it was t for the stench!"  
Zim giggled, then sighed happily.  
"Y'know, if you're available we could go to my house after school, hopefully my mom will be busy, Oh! And you can meet Gir! You'll love him, I just know it!"  
"We just met and you're already inviting me over? How scandalous~"  
"We've known Each other for over a decade! And stop being so flirty, it's making me blush!"  
Zim shoved Dib's shoulder lightly and Dib beamed, before putting a finger under Zim's chin.  
"I know, I like the way it highlights your beautiful freckles."  
Zim went red at that and turned his face away behind his hands.  
"Dib!"  
"Sorry! You're just so pretty!"  
Dib chuckled and wrapped Zim in a soft hug.  
"And I'd love to come over if you'll have me, my dad won't mind."  
"Great. So about that werewolf..."  
The day practically flew blew as Dib and Zim spent their classes together. Finally the last bell rang and Dib reached for Zim's hand.   
"I can call my dad from your house, let's go!"  
The two made their way to the rich end of town.  
"Woah, you live here?"  
"My dads a lawyer."  
"Ah, my dad's a scientist."  
"Awesome, I'll get the door, you hide behind me, I wanna surprise Gir."  
Dib nodded and crouched behind Zim. Zim rung the doorbell and Dib could hear the ponding to running feet coming close. The door swung open and a pale boy with blue tinted goggles and silver hair in a green animal onesie jumped happily atthe sight of his brother.  
"Zim! You're back!"  
"Yep! And I have a surprise for you?"  
Gir gasped,  
"Really? Let me see, let me see!"  
"Alright alright,"  
Zim chuckled and stepped aside.  
"Gir, meet Dib, he's Stinky.  
"Stinky?"  
"Yep."  
Gir jumped up and down and clapped his hands excitedly.  
"I knew it, I told you you'd find him today!"  
"You were right bud."  
Dib smiled at the brotherly display and walked in the front door once Zim gestured to him.   
"Well welcome to my humble abode."  
Zim chuckled, then grabbed onto Dib's arm,  
"I wanna show you my room. Gir I'm gonna go spend some time with Dib, okay?"  
"Okay!"  
Zim quickly dragged Dib up a spiral staircase to a very pink and purple room.  
"Here we are!"  
Zim sat down in his swivel chair and smiled as Dib took in the room, he desperately wanted Dib to pin him to the bed and take him right then. Dib looked around the room and smiled.  
"It's so lovely, just like it's owner."  
Dib flashed a smile to Zim that made his heart beat fast.  
"Maybe I could kiss you under the fairy lights?"  
Dib murmured softly as he moved closer. Zim leaned forward and tackled Dib onto the floor, missing the bed by a mile, but that was fine.  
"H-here's good."  
Zim stuttered as he looked at Dib smirking up at him.  
"Very well."  
Dib tucked a hair behind Zim's ear and leaned forward slowly. Zim let his eyes go half lidded as he leaned into the warm hand on his cheek. When their lips finally touched it felt like the world had finally aligned, Dib soon deepened the kiss and licked Zim's lip to ask for entrance, Zim let him in greedily. Dib hummed as he rubbed Zim's cheek, and Zim writhed for more contact with his soulmate, he felt like a man that had found water after being in the desert for years. Zim let a small moan slip between his lips and blushed as he drew back and covered his mouth quickly.  
"S-sorry."  
"No it's okay, it was pretty hot..."  
Dib replied quietly as he wrapped his arms around Zim.  
"Should we just stay here or?"  
"We should probably go downstairs. Maybe do our homework and watch a movie?"  
"Sounds like a plan."  
After Dib called his father to let him know where he was he returned to the beautiful mahogany table in the dining room that Zim was working at. Dib sat down and pulled out his homework.   
The two finished quickly and helped Gir with his own homework, times tables. The three settled on the couch with Zim lounging on Dib's lap and Gir taking up the recliner with a tub of popcorn as Gir watched some Disney movie. Dib was too focused on carding his hand through Zim's hair to notice what it was.


	4. Part two of my human soulmates au

Zim sat in front of his vanity and took a breath as he put on some eyeliner, mascara, lipstick and eyeshadow. All of it was a special brand that had the special feature of not appearing on your soulmates skin. After he finished his makeup, Zim tended to his hair, dying it with a towel and styling it. Once satisfied he let the towel around his body drop and he walked towards his bed to choose the lingerie he would wear. Dib didn't necessarily say that they were going to have sex tonight, but Dib had invited him over on a ambiguous date to his house while both his sister and father were out of the house. Zim had a pretty good feeling that it would happen tonight. Zim drifted his attention back to the four sets of bed ware laid out on his bed. Silky red and pink and lacy purple and black. Zim pursed his lips slightly as he made mental calculations, Dib would probably like the lace more, so that strikes out the first two, then there was purple, his favorite color, and a set that would match his eyes and contrast his skin, or a bold black.   
Zim finally decided on purple and a slipped it on before putting on a button up blouse and pink vest his his usual black thigh highs and a white short shorts. He slid down the bannister and rushed excitedly to the door to grab his purse and put on his shoes.  
"Where's you goin'?"  
Gir asked sleepily from his mother's arms.  
"I second that, where are you headed this late Zimmykins?"  
"I'm going to Dib's?"  
His mother frowned and Gir yawned.  
"Will his father be home?"  
"No, he's busy with work."  
"Then you can't go, who knows what he'll do to you!"  
"Mom! He's my boyfriend! He won't do anything bad to me, promise, now if I could get going, I'm gonna be late."  
Zim whined and his mother sighed.   
"Say goodnight to your brother at least."  
Zim walked over and stoked Gir's hair.  
"Goodnight Gir, sweet dreams."  
Zim kissed his sleeping brother's head and headed out. He pulled out his phone and snapped a cute selfie to Dib   
Me:Omw!❤️  
Stinky:See you soon babe.  
Zim smiled dopily and started walking to his boyfriend's house.  
Dib opened the door with a smile and kissed Zim quick as a greeting.  
"Hi space boy, you look amazing tonight."  
Zim smiled and walked in the house taking off his shoes as he did.  
"I wanted to look as good as you make me feel every day."  
"Aww, Zim."  
Zim smiled as Dib peppered his face with sweet kisses.   
"So what did you have in mind for our date?"  
Dib went red at the question,  
"Uhh, this is awkward but I thought that maybe we could have sex? I mean we don't have to!"  
Zim giggled as Dib rambled on, Zim shut him up with a soft kiss.  
"Sounds great, let's go to your room."  
"Oh! Okay."  
They linked hands and walked upstairs to Dib's room. Zim sat on Dib's bed and smiled at his soulmate.   
"Now, are you sure you want to do this?"  
Dib asked again.  
"Yes Dib, I really want to, I even put on something special for it. Now get on over here~"  
Zim pulled Dib down on top of him and led his hands to his waist.   
"Don't be scared Dib, you want this, and I definitely want this."  
Dib nodded and squeezed Zim's supple hips.  
"How are you so hot? You make curvy women look like planks of wood."  
Dib murmured as he massaged his boyfriends thick thighs and slipped his hands back to squish Zim's bubble butt.  
"I could say the same thing, you look like a Roman sculpture, just as ripped too, yet lean, track really shapes you up huh?"  
"Yeah, I have to regulate my temperature somehow since you stole my track jacket!"  
Zim cackled.  
"Admit it! I wear it better."  
"It's my jacket!"  
"You didn't deny it!~"  
Zim sang as he pecked his boyfriends nose. He looked down at his still clothed body.  
"Dib as much as I love you touching me, can't you strip me down first!?"  
"I- yeah."  
Dib pushed up Zim's pink vest and started to unbutton his blouse, he felt himself get a hard as he spotted a purple lacey lingerie bra.   
"Mmm, I knew you'd like it."  
Zim purred as he ground up against Dib's jeans. Dib wasted no time taking in Zim's blouse and tugging down the white shorts, leaving his in his panties, bra and black thigh highs.  
"God, you're gorgeous."  
Dib murmured as he touched lightly at Zim's sickly pale skin.  
"Thank you Dibby, but I'm in my underwear and you're fully dressed. Strip for me?"  
Zim fluttered his lashes at Dib and his boyfriend blushed and nodded.  
"Of course!"  
Zim laid back and watched the show as Dib pulled off his shirt, tossing it behind him, and taking off his belt and pulling down his pants to leave him in his socks and boxers.  
"Perfect~"  
Zim purred as he pulled Dib back on top of him and threw a leg over Dib's back. Dib was quick to pull Zim into a kiss, his hand resting on Zim's waist and cheek. Zim melted into it and shut his eyes as he tangled his hands in Dib's hair. Dib tentatively licked Zim's lower lip and Zim opened his mouth. The two tangled tongues as Zim rolled his hips against Dib, moaning softly when their arousals rubbed together. Zim pulled from the kiss and licked up the hanging saliva from his mouth.   
"Dib."  
"Yeah?"  
"Just fucking take me."  
Dib nodded and pulled down Zim's underwear.  
"Stars, you look delectable."  
Zim blushed at the compliment and yelped as Dib leaned his head down to lick his tip.  
"Dib!"  
"What?"  
"Nothing, I just didn't expect that..."  
Dib shrugged and licked along the bottom of Zim's member. Zim wrapped his leg tighter around Dib as he moaned and panted. Then Dib shoved the whole thing in his mouth.  
"Ahh!"  
Dib smirked up at Dib and swirled his tongue.  
"I know I should hate this because of germs, but it feels so good~"  
Zim mumbled as he shut his eyes and rested his hand in Dib's unruly hair. Dib decided to up the anti and start sucking, Zim deserved a damn good blowjob, he was such a good boyfriend.  
Zim flopped his head back in ecstasy as Dib ran his tongue under Zim's length.  
"Diiiib!~"  
Zim moaned loudly as he bucked his hips, Dib smiled and sucked with more passion, wanting to bring Zim to completion. Zim squeezed his legs around Dib as his orgasm washed over him. Dib released his length and grinned up at Zim from between his thighs, come around his lips and stuck in his hair.  
"How was that, love?"  
Zim panted for air and relaxed his legs.  
"That... that was so amazing..."  
"Mmm, glad you liked it."  
Dib rested his head against Zim's freckled thigh,   
"If you want to stop here, that's fine with me, but if you're willing, we could take it a step further."  
Dib pressed a soft kiss to Zim's thigh as his boyfriend wiped the come out of his hair.  
"You're such a mess Dib. And I wore this for a reason, I'm all yours tonight darling."  
"Oh god, Zim."  
Dib grabbed onto Zim's thigh and kissed it feverishly. Zim bit his lip and rolled his hips, Dib grinned and scooted up to be face to face with his soulmate.  
"I'm gonna stretch you out, okay? Don't wanna hurt you."  
Zim nodded as Dib leaned over him to reach into his drawer and pull out a bottle of lube, of which he squirted some in his hand. Zim shivered as Dib brought his hand to Zim's ass.  
"Ugh! Why is lube always so cold?!"  
Dib sat still for a moment.  
"I don't know..."  
Dib turned back to stretching out Zim, who covered his red face with his hands.  
"You're really calm about this..."  
Dib spoke softly as he wiggled his finger around and slowly added another. Zim's breath hitched,   
"I've slipped a couple of fingers up sometimes..."  
Dib hummed as he worked of scissoring Zim's hole.  
"We're you thinking of me? When you'd do that?"  
Dib purred softly as he nipped Zim's neck. Zim squeaked and moved his hips as he flushed.  
"Y-yeah... you almost done?"  
"Yeah."  
Once Dib thought Zim was fully ready he pulled down his underwear, Zim gazed at his member for a bit.  
"Thank god you stretched me out!"  
Dib blushed at the indirect compliment and opened the condom package, putting it on and lining up.  
"You good? You need more lube or to stop?"  
Dib asked as he grabbed Zim's cheek and looked in his eyes for any regret or remorse.  
"Dib, stop worrying so much, I'm fine! And I'd be even better if you'd get in me already."  
Dib felt a rush of arousal go through him as he grabbed the sides of Zim's face and pulled him into a kiss as he started to enter Zim. Zim moaned into the kiss as he felt his ass being filled up by Dib.  
"Oh god- Diiiib!~"  
Dib smiled.  
"Damn, baby, all I did was go in, do you think you could handle anymore~"  
"I swear to all things holy Dib, if you stop I will dump your, Ahhh~"  
Dib had pulled out a little a thrust back in, he smiled at Zim being speechless and set a slow rocking rhythm while he ran his hands all over Zim's body, pinching one of his nipples, which earned a sweet squeak from him.   
Zim's face was red, his fluffy black lashes kept fluttering as he moaned under Dib. This felt amazing, Zim was so glad that Dib would be his first and his only.   
"Diiib~ more..."  
Dib smiled and sped up, kissing Zim happily. Zim was so warm and inviting, Dib didn't think he'd ever forget this. Zim rolled his hips to meet Dib's quick thrusts.  
"God, I thought I'd never meet you, but here I am, making love to you."  
Dib murmured as he broke their kiss and caressed Zim's face. He could trace out constellations in Zim's freckles. Zim mewled and panted, too overwhelmed with pleasure to form words.   
"You're so cute... really when you do anything! You're just really cute. Especially in my track jacket."  
Dib rambled as he moved back and forth in and out of Zim. Zim listener and moaned as he moved.  
"And just seeing my name on your back, god, it makes me feel so many things, mostly it makes me excited, I know we've only been dating for a few months, but I wanna marry you one day... Zim Membrane... it's a pretty name."  
Dib's thrusts got sloppier, he was getting close, he hit a certain spot in Zim and Zim gripped onto him and came with a moan. Zim flopped his head back in exhaustion, his stomach was stinky with come and sweat. Dib thrusted a few more times and climaxed with a low moan of his own. Dib pulled out slowly and Zim whined at the loss. Dib pulled off the condom and tied it, throwing it at his trash can under his desk and failing.   
"Ehh, I'll clean it later."  
"Dib, could we shower? I'm all gross and sticky..."  
"Of course babe."  
After showering, the two settled on the couch, Zim cuddled into Dib's chest while he wore his shirt. They fell asleep watching some movie they didn't care about. When Professor Membrane got home he was shocked to find his son and his boyfriend swaddled in blankets on the couch fast asleep. He sighed and dialed Doris Ira's number.  
"Hello? Yes, it's Professor Membrane. I called to tell you that your son is asleep with mine on the couch, they were watching..."  
Membrane looked at the dvd on the floor.  
"A history documentary. Interesting... Yes, he's staying the night, my son hasn't slept this early in months, He'll be home tomorrow."  
Membrane hung up and picked up the two easily, he carried them to Dib's room and tucked them in. With a smile Membrane left to check on Gaz, who was fast asleep in her bed.


	5. Dangerous love

Mad Scientist! Dib x masochist! Zim

Dib smiled as he saw the experiment still restrained against his table.  
"Hello test subject 27, how are you today?"   
Dib asked calmly, the alien looked up with a smile,  
"Better now that your here~"  
"Cute, let's get to work."  
Dib picked up his scalpel and started to cut through the alien's uniform.  
"Let's see what your organs look like shall we?"  
"Oh irk yes!"  
Dib grinned and dragged his scalpel harshly down 27's sternum, 27 writhed and panted against his restraints as pink blood oozed from the cut.  
"Q-quick! Do more before it heals over!"  
Dib stabbed the blade into Zim's chest.  
"You do NOT order me!"  
The alien mewled and rocked his hips slightly.  
Dib looked down and started to laugh manically,  
"God, you're getting off on this? You sick bastard!"  
Dib pulled his scalpel from Zim's chest and dragged it lightly down his chest down to his waist, just enough to sting, but not break skin, Zim whined loudly.  
"Let's see what you've got down there."  
Feeling no need to be gentle, Dib shifted his hold on his blade and cut through the thighs of Zim's leggings, drawing lines of blood as he did, Zim moaned softly and moved desperately against the air to find some friction, Dib smiled and watched the alien buck futilely into the air. Dib did the same with the other leg and peeled off the now gooey leggings,  
"Interesting!"  
Dib looked at the irken's dripping slit and turned to write down some notes.  
Zim whimpered, and a deliciously twisted thought came to Dib. He smiled and turned slowly to Zim. He brushed his fingers lightly against his opening and Zim howled,  
"Mmm, do you like that?"  
"Y-yes! Irk yes!"  
"I can give you what you want... if you beg~"  
Feeding his sick kink Dib waited for an answer, he didn't have to wait long.  
"Please! Please! Please please please!!! Breed me my tallest!~"  
Dib ripped off his pants and shoved into Zim as he readied his scalpel.  
"Oohh~ You're a tight little fuck aren't you?"  
Zim moaned loudly, unable to talk as Dib cut into him with precision and took in the sight of his squeedily spooch.  
"What's this?~"   
Dib reached in and tugged on Zim's exposed breeding pouch.  
"Are you a little carrier?~ I think you are, how would feel about having my child grow in you, did you know that childbirth is more painful than a heart attack? Image how would that must feel~"  
Dib purred as he sped up and slashed at Zim's outer skin, he didn't want to break the thing, not yet at least. Zim chirped inhumanly in arousal and rolled his hips against Dib's sharp thrusts.  
"I think I'll keep you, where I can cut you open and do what I please with you, cause all the pain you could ever want baby, and fix you right up to do it all over again, maybe I'd even do it on stage, expose what a sick fuck you are to the whole world, doesn't that sound good?"  
Zim's head killed back in pleasure as he came around Dib. Dib only increased his speed and laughed manically.  
"It's hilarious that I said that like if you had a choice! I'm going to take you no matter what and make you into my little toy, all mine, I can just punish you for days! Days of being all alone and unable to touch or hurt yourself."  
Dib came with a grunt and thrust a few more times to fill up the now passed out Zim. Dib pulled out slowly and clicked his tongue in disapproval,  
"Now this won't do."  
Dib ignored the already scabbing and healing cuts on Zim's skin and unrestrained the alien.  
Dib went to his office to get his change of clothes and brought them back to dress the alien in a far too large sweater.  
"There, but there's something missing..."  
Dib eyed Zim's unmarked neck and leaned in to bit and suck at it, forming purple and blue hickeys almost everywhere.  
"That's better, now you and everyone else will know who you belong to, Dr. Dib Membrane."  
Dib smiled and chucked Zim's now softly snoring body over his shoulder. He hummed as he made his way to his car and threw Zim in the trunk. He'd have to earn sitting in the car.   
Dib finally arrived at his home as crickets chirped and the moon shone. Dib whistled as he picked up Zim and went inside his home. He walked downstairs to place the fragile alien on his fluffy king sized bed.  
"This is just for tonight, don't get used to it you flirty whore."  
Zim didn't respond, still fast asleep to speed up his healing. Dib changed out of his bloody lab coat and clothes and changed into something more suited for leisure. Dib went up to the kitchen and cooked a quick meal before going to work in his office overlooking the foresty area where they couldn't hear you scream. Dib smirked as he thought of how he got here. He had tried to hard to please his father, and one day he broke. He took a job in doing autopsies, but craved to see live subjects crying out in pain and fear. When he was handed an alien, a real live alien how could he not? He could do his studying from home now, with a willing partner who's let him rip him apart and stick him back together. He was truly blessed.   
Dib continued working on writing down his observations of the alien until in hit 4 in the morning. Dib needed to sleep as much as he didn't want to. Dib trudged downstairs and opened the door to his bedroom to see the alien bathed in soft moonlight, it turned to him and sighed softly.  
"Hi."  
"Why are you up?"  
"I finished healing, will we get to that again?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"It makes sense to ask my mate if he's going to breed me again in the near future."  
"Wait, mate?"  
"Well you claimed me."  
Zim pointed to his neck.  
"And you bred me, I'm your property now. Zim will not fail you as the best mate there ever was!"  
Dib smiled, he could work with this, oh yes he could.


	6. Dangerous love 2

Zim laid on the table, toying with the shiny tag of his collar, he grinned as he heard the door open and his eyes shined,  
"Hello doctor~"  
"Not now 27."  
Dib growled as he hung up his coat, that made Zim frown and sit up.  
"Why not? Don't you wanna destress my tallest?"  
Dib groaned.  
"I said not now, 27, if you're so needy use my scalpel yourself. I've had a shit day."  
Dib pulled out his scalpel and stabbed it into the leather of his sofa.  
Zim sat in front of the sofa and held the scalpel carefully with wide eyes.  
"Go on, I'm lying down."  
Dib shooed Zim with his hand, the Irken nodded, eager to satisfy his lust with the permission of his master.  
"Kiss?"  
Zim asked softly. Eyes on Dib, who sighed,  
"Later Zim."  
Dib left the room and shut the heavy door, leaving Zim alone once again in their operation room.  
Zim sat on the table and frowned,  
It wasn't fun without Dib, just him getting hurt till he passed out. Zim sighed and flicked the blade against his belly, fiddling with the collar with a bell he wore. Dib was so rough with him, but was gentle after, showering him in kisses and telling him how good he was.  
Zim adored it, as he adored his mate, so tall. Just thinking about him made Zim bite his lip and clutched the knife tighter, tracing a stinging heart that healed up too fast for his liking, he wanted to wear how much of a good boy he was.  
He jumped if the table with a soft chime and got to work.

Dib laid in bed and rubbed his aching head. He needs to stop drinking at work. He rolled over and grabbed an ibuprofen tablet, almost wanting a warm hole to shove into and fill, but he was too tired for the exhilarating foreplay he and 27 conducted together.   
So instead he rolled to his side and covered his eyes, squeezing them shut and passing out.

Dib woke up to the sound of a cat bell, but he didn't have a cat-  
"I've been bad Doctor..."  
A voice whimpered, Dib opened his eyes and saw a blur of green.  
Dib felt around for his glasses and was handed the lenses, Zim came into focus, sat on his lap, and hands laced over his sternum.  
He was hiding something.  
"What did you do 27?"  
Antenna went down and Zim whined.  
"Speak up."  
Dib growled as he sat up, Zim trembled and shook his head.  
"27, don't make me rip it out of you."  
Dib scolded, Zim's cheeks were blue as he clenched the hands over his chest. Dib scowled and smacked the irken's bottom, Zim yelped a moan.   
"Talk, Alien."  
Zim shook his head, eyes starting to get shiny.   
"So torture it is."  
Dib tossed Zim over his shoulder and carried the obviously horny bug to their lab. Zim was tossed on the table, bitting his lip roughly. Dib noticed his scalpel in its usual place, barely pink.  
"Get bored without me?"  
He teased maliciously. Zim flushed blue, it made the doctor smirk.  
"Oh you did, getting needy 27?~"  
"Maybe~ what are you gonna do Dr. Membrane?"  
Dib pinned Zim's legs to the table and restrained them roughly, making Zim groan.  
"That's not my title 27."  
"Mngh~ My tallest~ I've been so bad."  
"What did you do this time you little slut?"  
Dib traced his trusty scalpel up Zim's thigh, Zim gasped and trilled, a good sign.  
"M-made a decision- w-without you, d-didn't let you sleep. Left the room..."  
Zim whined, Dib smirked.  
"Bad little subject."  
Dib sliced through Zim's epidermis, running the blade up his abdomen and stomach. Dib stepped back to grab another item, cuffs. He grabbed Zim's wrists and forced them up, ripping a moan from the Irken's bruised lips. He bit the flesh of Zim's wrist and ate up the hip buck the alien did. Dib cuffed Zim and looked at the marker on Zim's chest.   
"27?"  
Zim averted his eyes. Dib pulled back entirely, Zim yelped and wriggled, bucking his hips.  
"My tallest! I want a scar! So I know who I belong to!"  
Dib quirked and eyebrow and lined up to teased Zim's slit through his pants.  
"Ooohhh!~ my tallest!"  
His bug was loud, Dib cut the letters slowly, Dib appreciated the fine handwriting stating DIB'S for all to see.  
"You saved me the work? Getting soft 27?"  
"Maybe~"  
Dib flicked the aliens's cheek and gripped the scalpel. He dragged the blade harshly into the alien's flesh, tracing the letters,  
"Hmm, how should I let these scar? Water? Burns? Turning off your pak so it can't heal?~"  
Dib whispered the last one and ran his hands down Zim's abdomen, appreciating the pink glaze over his inner thighs that originated from that dripping slit.  
"Please, please my tallest- ahh~"  
Dib got his fingers under the metal and pried off the pak. Zim gasped and went pale, panicking slightly.  
"Shhh, I'm gonna hurt you sweetie, I've got the timer on."  
The Irken relaxed and puffed out his chest,  
"Cut me my tallest~"  
Dib was happy to comply, he were his blade in some scummy water and started to carve.  
The sounds of sizzling and Zim's howling moans were the only thing heard for ten beautiful minutes.

Dib plugged the pak back into Zim, admiring the deep cuts, he had come in his pants in his excitement and grimaced at the feel of the tacky seed against his skin. He unshackled the panting Zim who was still dripping slick as color returned to his skin.  
"27."  
"Yes my tallest?"  
God Zim sounded drunk as he said that, slurring and voice pitching.  
"Clean up my pants."  
Zim got to his knees in front of Dib and unbuckled and unbuttoned obediently, pulling the wet boxers down and licking up the cum on them like a kitten lapping milk. Dib bit his lip as the Irken blinked big pink eyes at him and ate up the cum on the doctor's flaccid length.  
"What more do you want 27?"  
The jingle of his collar caught his attention as Zim laid on his back and presented his slit.  
"Please fuck me my tallest, I want to be filled with your smeeting sauce."  
Dib immediately picked him up and thrust into him, rutting harshly and biting his chest ferociously, just like they liked it, needing to fill that sweet slit so full of cum it was still there in a week.

Dib pet Zim's antenna as the Irken batted at his bell contentedly.  
"You were wonderful tonight Zim, we can eat in bed tonight, I loved your surprise."  
The Irken purred,  
"You're welcome Dib-mate!"  
Dib chuckled and kissed his boyfriend.  
"I love you Zim."  
"Zim loves you too Dib-love."


	7. I want it but I can’t have it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Irken au

Dib barely has to look up to see Tallest Miyuki's face.  
"Irken Elite Spork and Dib, you two are the second tallest Irkens alive, you have been chosen to train as tallests for when my reign ends, by then you should be taller. Whoever is the tallest will take my place. The other... will still be quite well off honestly. Congratulations."  
The crowd of Irkens behind him roared at the words of their tallest. Dib beamed, his gold eyes glinting beneath his blue goggles. He had earned this. Miyuki led the two to her office from the great hall. She sat on her tall throne as the two elites stood still.  
"As you two have progressed ranks, you no longer need your elite marks."  
Miyuki spoke firmly and snapped, servant drones rushed forward with the special cleaning solution to clear the mark that had been on Dib's forehead for years. Dib dipped a cloth in the cleaner and wiped his forehead. He could see Spork doing the same.  
"Now that's out of the way, I can go over rules expected of the tallest."  
Miyuki opened a panel of her blue pak and pulled out two holopads.  
"These will have these guidelines."  
Dib went up to grab his and waggled his antenna in respect before going back down.  
"I expect you will go over these on your own. You're dismissed."  
Miyuki shooed then and they bowed and left. Dib made his way to the docking bay and was run into.  
"Oof! Watch where you're-"  
"Dib-thing'!"  
Dib smiled as he looked down at his short assistant, (friend?)Zim. The small irken bounced on his feet and grinned.  
"You're gonna train to be a tallest! I always knew it was either me or you."  
Dib rolled his eyes as Zim.  
"Come on Zim, Membrane is expecting us on Vort, did you refuel the ship like I asked?"  
"Yep!"  
Zim chirped back as he marched to the docking bay. The two got in the ship and Dib flicked on the auto pilot. Zim twiddled his thumbs silently, a smile on his face. Dib sink into his thoughts as they headed for Vort. It was strange how the two got here. They were both sent to work as scientists on Vort, with Dib despising the small irken at first. He was so destructive, and Dib always had to fix what're damage Zim caused. Being stuck with Zim in land all day let him understand the Irken who never shut up, and the two sparked a friendship over creating a new type of energy absorbing blob, which Dib altered to produce twice as much as it ate, wowing their superiors and letting the tall Irken take Zim as an assistant. Dib couldn't deny that Zim was also pretty in a sense, with wide hips and shiny pink eyes, his antenna were meticulously groomed, his real laugh was cute, as rare as it was. And Zim was short, usually this would turn away any irkens interested, but Dib loved the power it gave, the way Zim looked at him, as if he was invincible, always helped him succeed. Zim was his first and only choice for a possible mate. Dib wanted him, and only him.   
Dib shaked away the goopy thoughts and pulled the holopad from his pak. He turned it on and started to read.   
Dib went pale when he read one line.  
A tallest must give up romantic pursuits and focus entirely on the empire.  
Dib looked at the small irken who was sitting, legs crossed, he had black thigh highs, did he wear those for Dib?, and lavender freckles, were those always there? Dib had only one sour thought as he looked at Zim.   
I want him, but I can't have him.

Weeks had passed since Dib had been promoted and he and Zim were currently on a station near Blorch, recently conquered by Invader Skoodge (who Zim grew up with), to check on the planet's progress. Spork had come as well.   
"Zim, wander around, I'll ping you when I'm done."  
Dib told his assistant as he dusted off his uniform and pulled out a holopad.   
"Yes Sir!"  
Zim hopped down and pushed back his antenna, that had popped up at Dib's wonderous smell. Stop it, Zim chided them silently, Dib would never like you back, stop being so damn excited around him.  
By the time Zim had finished scolding himself, Dib was gone, so Zim started to wander around, often checking his pak for a ping from Dib. Dib was everything the perfect irken was supposed to be, loyal, smart, and tall, so irk damn tall. Zim felt a chirp build up in his throat at the thought of Dib, but quickly swallowed it down. He bumped into someone while he was thinking.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
Zim hissed, then looked at the tall irken he had ran into.  
"Tallest in training Spork! I am so sorry for my harsh words, forgive me for my impudence!"  
Zim bowed his head in respect, praying that Spork didn't throw him out the airlock. Spork looked at him with interest.  
"You're Dib's assistant right?"  
Zim nodded.  
"Yes my taller."  
"You're very small. Why would he keep such short company? Unless..."  
Spork eyed Zim's figure, petit and curvy, with plush thighs and well groomed antenna. Dib clearly kept him around as a breeding partner. He should share.   
"You're quite cute."  
Spork flirted, he wanted to do some breeding before he swore off romance as a tallest.   
"Uhh...thank you?"  
Zim responded awkwardly, this was weird, where was Dib?  
Dib left the record room and thanked Skoodge, who asked him to say hello to Zim for him. Dib nodded and went on his way, he went to ping Zim that he was done but saw something in front of him that made his blood boil. Zim was talking to Spork, Dib couldn't hear them, but the way Spork's antenna perked up and how he leaned in made it clear that Spork had interest in Zim. The kind of interest that shouldn't be on his assistant, as he marched closer he could see Spork repeatedly eye Zim up and down. Dib hated it, nobody looked at his Zim like that. He stomped over and pulled Zim towards him harshly.  
"Ever so sorry Spork, me and my assistant need to go."  
Dib couldn't even hide the growl in his voice, he abruptly turned, dragging a heavily confused Zim with him.

Dib and Zim sat in their ship, Zim biting his lip in thought, and Dib growling angrily to himself. Zim opened his mouth to speak, but shut it. He tried again, reaching out towards Dib, but gulped and drew back slightly. Dib whipped his head angrily at Zim.  
"If you're going to speak, then speak!"  
Zim flinched a little at Dib's harsh tone, but started to speak.  
"Um, are you mad at me? You dragged me to the ship really suddenly..."  
Dib clenched the controls,  
"Oh so you'd rather talk to that stupid flirt Spork, huh?"  
Dib hissed, Zim blinked back in shock.  
"Ew! No, he's all creepy and way too forward, I'd much rather be in here."  
Dib clicked on the auto pilot and turned to pin Zim down in his chair, the shorter Irken squeaked and squirmed.  
"Dib? What-"  
"Shut up! Irk, you're such a brat sometimes."  
Dib leaned down to kiss Zim roughly, Zim gasped and melted into the kiss, softly returning it. Dib loomed back over Zim and growled.  
"You are mine, you're my assistant, my pain in the ass, mine."  
Dib glared down at Zim to find any resistance, but was met with sparkling wide eyes, perked antenna, and a sweet smell permeating the cockpit.  
"Anything for you my taller."  
Dib threw all reservations out the window as he pounced on Zim. Zim yelped at the sudden movement but it was soon replaced by a soft chirp as Dib felt him up and down and tore at his uniform, in a blink of an eye Zim was bare and Dib loomed above him.  
"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this? Ages, absolutely ages. And you strut around you own the place,"  
Dib snorted,  
"It's adorable really-"  
"I want you too, I have for a while now..."  
Zim interrupted with flushed cheeks. Dib's spooch flipped happily at that as he dived down to bite and Zim's neck and wander his hands around the small irken's body, hands moving down Dib met a sticky gooey receptor dripping with arousal. Zim mewled when Dib barely touched the thing.   
Dib didn't care in the slightest about the rules in that moment. He had pulled down his leggings and slid up easily into Zim, who's moans were like sugar to his antenna, sweet and addictive. His member squirmed around in Zim, feeling around it's new territory, Zim whined and rolled his hips in need.  
"Dib... please move."  
Dib almost didn't want to give Zim the satisfaction of his orders being followed, but he did say please, and Dib did want to feel more of his small assistant. Dib gave a light thrust and Zim shrieked in pleasure, drool dripping down his chin.   
"Irk Zim, that was just one thrust."  
Zim chirped again and rolled his hips as Dib set a rhythm. Zim was practically in Irken Heaven, after years of pining and pent up sexual frustration he was given a taste of his goals. And the way Dib would murmur praise of how good he was made his heart swell. He wanted this to never end, he wanted Dib to be this happy with him always. Zim loved this, he loved Dib. He leaned up, hoping that Dib would kiss him again.  
Dib saw Zim leaning up and snatched his lips up a fiery kiss with battling tongues. Dib thrusted particularly hard against a certain spot and Zim moaned loudly, letting Dib slide into his sweet warm mouth. Zim melted into the sensations of Dib moving in and out of him and the warm prehensile tongue staking it's claim in his mouth. Zim only hoped that Dib felt as amazing as he did in that moment.  
Zim broke the kiss to pant and mumble softly,  
"I'm close."  
"Good~"  
Dib purred as he squeezed the smaller's hips and sped up.  
"Ahh!~ Dib!"  
Zim squeaked as he clenched onto Dib, both inside and out. Dib let Zim catch his breath and recollect himself before slowly moving again. Zim was far too tired from his orgasm to really do anything, his eyes fluttering shut only to open due to a sharp thrust. Dib panted and ground his hips as he hissed, he was so close, just a bit more.  
"I love you."  
Zim murmured sleepily as he shut his eyes. Dib barely had time to pull out as his climax hit him. He caught his breath and flopped over on Zim, who cuddled tiredly into him.  
"Zim?"  
"Yes Dib?"  
"I love you too, be my mate."  
"Anything for you my taller."


	8. Antenna, double Irken 2, electric boogaloo

Requested by Spaghetika  
"Zim!"  
"Yes my taller?"  
Zim answered, looking up from his holopad to look at Dib. Dib patted his leg and Zim nodded and tucked the pad in his pak before walking over to sit on Dib's lap.  
"What do you need my Dib?"  
Zim asked with a grin, Dib pushed up his goggles and averted his eyes slightly.  
"I- I want you to groom my antenna."  
Dib said shakily at first, but growing confident as he went on. Zim looked up at Dib in shock,  
"Really?"  
Dib blushed more and pursed his lips  
"Well-"  
"I'd love to! Let me get my stuff!"  
Zim interrupted, jumping off Dib's lap and heading to the sanitary room of their ship. Dib blinked in confusion, he had Zim in his lap a second ago and now he was gone. Dib sighed and leaned back against his chair.   
"I'm back!"  
Dib jolted at Zim's sudden reappearance.  
"Irk Zim, you scared me!"  
Zim giggled slightly, holding a bottle of something tightly.  
"Sorry Dib-mate, I got excited, I mean, you're finally letting me groom your scraggly antenna!"  
"Hey! My antenna aren't scraggly!"  
Zim straddled Dib's lap, sticking out his tongue at Dib.  
"Not after this they won't be. Now lean down your head."  
Dib rolled his eyes.  
"No way, I'm not straining my neck like that, we're doing this in our room."  
Dib stood up and picked up Zim, who went limp in Dib's hold as Dib brought him to their shared quarters.  
Dib flopped down on the bed, making Zim squeak and clutch the bottle tighter.  
"Dib! You could have broken it! Do you know how expensive this stuff is?!"  
Zim screeched as he sat up, Dib snorted at his mate's reaction and sat up. Dib wrapped his hands around Zim's waist, making the shorter irken blush and shut up Zim with a kiss.  
"Sorry, let's move on, shall we?"  
Zim nodded with a hazy look and took off his gloves before pouring some of the viscous liquid in his hand. He rubbed them together and sat in front on Dib,  
"Lie down, it'll be easier that way my taller."  
Zim said softly, he spoke all his commands for Dib like this to incentivize Dib to do so. Dib nodded and laid down, resting his head in his folded arms in front of them. Zim chirred a non verbal thanks and gently took an antenna in his hands.  
Dib shuddered at the feeling of Zim's soft touch on his antenna, rubbing the cold slightly stinging gel into the split ends and nicks on his antenna, smoothing the tense feeler. Zim started humming a tune Dib could sometimes hear from the sanitary room in the early hours when Zim would leave the bed. It now clicked in his head that Zim was grooming his antenna when he did that.  
"Is that your grooming song?"  
Dib asked with a bit of struggle, due to Zim moving his hands in surprise.  
"Oh, sorry! And I guess, I think it's instinct, I had to sing it to get Skoodge to let me teach him how to groom his own antenna."  
Zim looked at Dib's unkempt antenna he hadn't gotten hto,  
"Maybe you should hear it too, might help you take care of them better."  
Dib exhaled angrily,   
"I take fine care of them Zim."  
"No. You don't."  
Zim hissed, finally getting to smoothing out the tip of Dib's antenna.  
"They're so split and stiff, I'll massage them for you once I'm done with the other one."  
"Irk, okay! You're such a smeet sometimes."  
"Says the irken who can't groom his antenna right."  
Zim sassed back, satisfied with the progress on the first antenna and transitioned over to the other one. Zim started working, Dib had his gold eyes shut and had a furrowed brow, Zim frowned, he didn't want his mate to be in pain.  
Dib bit his lip as he fought the growing urge to pin Zim down and mate him. He had muffled his noises well enough, but he had already unsheathed, it didn't help that his face was inches from Zim's sweet smelling clothed entrance. The gentle warm hands soothing and easing the pain caused by the stinging gel that was fixing his sensitive antenna weren't helping either.  
Zim continued on grooming his mate's antenna, they looked far better already, they just needed a massage to work out the stiff kinks in them, Dib needed to stretch them more. Zim stuck his tongue out slightly as he focused on a particularly damaged area, he rubbed in the gel in circular motions to better work it in. Dib's breath hitched.  
"You alright?"  
Zim asked worriedly, Dib nodded.  
"Yeah, just sensitive."  
"I know, how we're you working with this kind of damage to your antenna?!"  
Zim was baffled honestly. He continued to groom Dib's antenna. When he got to the end of it he grinned, he had helped his mate.  
"Done!"  
Zim chirped happily, sitting back with a sigh. He didn't expect to be pinned to the bed by Dib as soon as he was done.  
"Thank Irk, if I had to wait any longer I would've lost it."  
Zim looked up and Dib with flushed cheeks, legs automatically spreading for his taller. Dib wasted no time stripping Zim and pulling down his leggings, member wiggling and desperate to be back in Zim.  
"Wait, can I try something?"  
Zim asked softly, Dib groaned.  
"Come on Zim! I just want to mate you!"  
"Pleeeeease Dib? It'll feel good I promise."  
Zim batted his best puppy dog eyes at Dib, the taller irken groaned.  
"Fine."  
Zim beamed and pushed Dib onto his back, Dib gave a quizzical look to his mate, Zim only giggled and sunk down, head by Dib's crotch, his eyes were glossy and half lidded.  
"What are you- oh!"  
Dib blushed when Zim took his length into his warm mouth. It squirmed eagerly, pressing against the back of Zim's throat easily, then Zim started sucking.  
Holy irk. The image was fantastic, the feeling was just as good, Dib moaned and chirped lowly. Zim looked up at Dib with innocent eyes, then smirked evilly. Zim sucked hard on Dib, tongue running under Dib's length and tangling with it.  
"Oh you little-"  
Dib pulled out of Zim's mouth with a growl. Zim whined softly and opened his mouth widely, inviting Dib back in. Dib huffed, he felt like he had no control, he pulled Zim up to eye level.  
"Don't ever do that again you tease. I'm the one who does to work to pleasure you, you just lie there. Got it?"  
Zim nodded.  
"Sorry, I thought you might like it..."  
"It's fine Zim."  
Dib's gloved fingers ran down Zim's waist,  
"You can make up to me."  
"Yes my taller."  
Zim purred at being able to please his Dib. He spread his legs and let Dib flip their positions so Dib loomed over him. Dib slid in with a grin, Zim mewled softly and wrapped his arms around Dib's neck. Dib started moving and as Zim's breath hitched he grabbed onto Dib's antenna, Dib gasped and gave a rough thrust. Zim are it up and began to massage out the kinks in Dib's antenna, feeling better now that he was helping his mate and not just lying there while he was mates.   
"I-is this okay?"  
Zim asked breathlessly, not wanting to upset Dib.  
"It's great."  
Dib said with a chirr as he sped up more, loving the pleasure that ran through his body as Zim's delicate hands pressed and rubbed so perfectly against his antenna that felt good, and also stopped the dull ache they'd had for a while. Zim took the other one in his hand and chirped sweetly as Dib pounded his sweet spot.  
"Diiiiib~"  
Dib gave a wobbly grin, nipping at Zim's scent glands. Zim's hand fell from his antenna and Zim melted into a moaning mess beneath him.  
"Aw, did the almighty Zim finish?"  
Dib cooed as he slowed down slightly for the panting irken.  
"Yeah, give me a second."  
Dib nodded and nuzzled into Zim's neck while he waited for Dib to adjust and be ready to continue.  
Eventually Zim gave a nod and Dib resumed him thrusting. Zim's hands returned to Dib's antenna, which was much appreciated by the taller. Zim lazily worked out kinks, purposely stroking and petting at Dib's antenna to add to the soup of pleasure that he was feeling. Dib felt himself growing close,  
"In or out?"  
Dib asked Zim with a pant, Zim looked up at Dib with lax eyes, his second orgasm nearing its arrival. Dib always went harder when he got to come inside.  
"In."  
Zim whispered into Dib's antenna, loving how his length writhed in reaction to Zim's response. Dib moaned and sped up, running his hands down Zim's sides, squeezing at his hips. Zim rolled his hips back, rubbing at the bases of Dib's antenna to push Dib closer to the edge. Dib groaned and slammed into Zim's sweet spot, Zim squeaked and lowered his hands to cling to Dib's neck, legs wrapped tightly around his mate's waist as Zim came again, Dib soon following.  
They panted together softly, Zim flopping back against the bed tiredly, Dib's member resthaeathed and he nuzzled into Zim's neck.  
"Could you teach me that song?"  
Dib asked softly, Zim nodded and started to sing to his mate  
"Rub up gently, not too rough  
Not 3 gorbs, that's far too much  
1's too little, to get clean,   
So you go, in between.  
3 gorbs pressure, 3 gorbs pressure,  
Don't hold too tight, groom them often  
Every morning and night.  
Clean antenna, clean antenna,  
Shiny too, now you groom them, I will too."  
Zim yawned at the end of it and Dib purred softly to reassure Zim that it was safe to shut down for now. Zim's pak clicked off and Dib laid with him, petting his head while he continued his work.


	9. Inspired by the amino I’m in

Zim pressed up against him and moaned wordlessly as he ground against Dib, his alien form fully exposed in the school hallways as Dib humped him against the lockers. Zim drooled and tossed his head back in pleasure, Dib's name on his tongue as-  
Dib woke up in a cold sweat with warm cheeks, he blushed harder as he looked at the bump in his blankets, a remainder of Dib's wet dream. A quick peek at his alarm clock showed it was barely 2 in the morning, not even a good time to summon spirits. Instead Dib was stuck with a hard on and lingering lewd thoughts of his stupid, cute, sexy as fu- no! Zim was gross! And dumb! He wasn't cute and Dib didn't want to pin him down and hump him til he came, that's preposterous. Dib would never, ever want to do that. Dib looked again at the bulge in his bed spread and huffed as he reached under his bed for his trusty bottle of lube and tissue box. Then he heard it, the undeniable sound of pak legs on grass. Dib groaned, he didn't want to deal with Zim like this, he got up and opened his window. Zim looked up like a deer caught in the headlights, his cheeks were a light blue.  
"Go the hell away! I'm trying to sleep! We can fight tomorrow!"  
Dib whispered yelled down. Zim bit his lip, Zim being here all small and vulnerable didn't help with Dib's erection. Why was Zim even here at two in the morning?  
Zim's plan was foiled, Dib was awake. How could the irken cuddle up to him in his sleep now? Zim had been doing it for a few weeks now and he really wanted to cuddle, maybe... maybe Dib would let him cuddle if he asked nicely.  
"I don't want to fight Dib... I came here to..."  
Zim blushed and bit his lip.  
"Lie next to you while you s-slept..."  
Dib blushed at Zim's odd yet adorable request. He sighed, it couldn't hurt right?  
"Come on in."  
Zim's eyes lit up as he crawled in through the window and let out a bug like chirrup. Dib laid down and shut his eyes as Zim removed his wig and contacts. Then Zim started working into his arms to force a spooning position, his bottom rubbing against Dib's member while he did.  
"Ngk!"  
Zim blinked at him.  
"Why are you poking me? You don't need to be mean about me wanting to lie next to you!"  
Zim puffed up his cheeks. Dib scooted back a little, Zim only moved back towards him. This was torture. Dib flopped his burning face in Zim's shoulder, Zim blushed and cuddled closer, glad Dib let him stay.  
After about a minute Zim started whining again.  
"Stop poking me!"  
"I'm not trying to poke you, believe me."  
"How do you accidentally poke someone?!"  
Zim whisper yelled back, Dib groaned.  
"You're so dumb sometimes, look I'm hard okay? There, you happy?"  
Dib hid his face in Zim's shoulder blades.  
"What does your density and sharpness have to do with you poking me?"  
Dib rubbed at his face angrily.  
"God, just let me show you."  
Dib sat up and pushed back his hair. Zim sat up too, missing the cuddle. Dib pointed to the tent in the blankets and pulled the layers off his boxers.  
"Look."  
"What does this have to do with you poking me?"  
Zim asked as he poked the clothed member, Dib covered his mouth and bit his lip harshly.  
"D-don't do that."  
Zim smiled cheekily,  
"What, this?"  
Zim poked it again and Dib clenched his free hand in the blankets. Dib turned to him and glared.  
"Oh you're in for it now asshole."  
Dib quickly straddled the irken, Zim squeaking as Dib's length poked him.  
"O-oh, now I get what was poking me."  
"Y'know it's your fault I'm hard in the first place, you should fix it."  
"How is this my fault?"  
Zim asked with flushed cheeks.  
"You keep walking around all day in your short dress and those damn thigh highs. Creeping into my dreams and making me cream my pants, it's your fault."  
Zim whined. The way Dib talked to him made him feel strange, like a weird buzzing. He gasped when Dib wormed his hands under his tunic.  
"Oh your skin is so soft."  
"Mngh, w-what are you doing?"  
"I'm making you feel good, then I'm gonna fuck you."  
Zim blinked back, the meaning going over his head.  
"I'm gonna have sex with you Zim."  
Zim went blue, Dib wanted to mate him. Was this a dream come true?  
"Oh, irk yes."  
Dib smiled and pulled down Zim's underwear and pushed off his dress. Zim yelped at the exposure but the sloppy wet kisses on his jaw made it better.  
Dib tugged off his boxers and Zim stared at the thing that had been poking him, Dib's sex organ, it looked bigger and with a lot less flexibility than irken penises. It dripped precum from the tip.   
Dib leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed some lube, slicking up his member and bringing his hands to Zim's bottom, he was shocked at feeling warm goo meeting his fingers. Dib took a look and saw that Zim had a thin dripping slit.  
"Oh, fuck yes."  
Zim squeaked as cold fingers breached his entrance, they moved and wriggled making Zim gasp and moan softly. Dib stretched Zim out and curled his fingers, Zim was so warm and he made such cute noises, he wondered what the irken would sound like when Dib is in him. His dick twitched at that, he had been painfully hard for at least ten awful minutes. He pulled his finger out and lined up as Zim gasped for air and clung to his arms. Dib just couldn't wait any longer.  
Zim choked out a moan as he felt himself get stretched as Dib shoved into him, it stung a little and he had to hide his burning face in Dib's chest. Dib kissed his hands and wrists as he waited for Zim to adjust. He may have been hella horny, but he didn't want Zim to be ripped in half because of this. Zim panted and mewled, he felt so warm. He felt warmth boil in his spooch, urging him to be bred by the taller being above him. Zim gave in to his urges and rolled his hips slowly, Dib took this as an invitation and started moving. Zim mewled at the feeling, overwhelmed with thoughts.  
"Fuck, you're so tight."  
Dib growled as Zim squeezed around him, dad didn't just give him a great brain after all, and Zim was so tiny.  
He whined softly, his matcha cheeks now a vivid blue.  
"Is t-that good?"  
He asked breathily, Dib leaned down to nibble and suck at the irken's smooth chest with a groan. The desperation to please in his voice was gorgeous.  
"It's amazing~"  
Dib purred our as he gave another thrust that made Zim melt and chirp.  
They continued with Zim moaning loudly until there was a harsh slam against the wall .  
"Shut the fuck up I'm sleeping!"  
Gaz yelled from her room, both Zim and Dib quieted down, moaning into each other mouths and flesh until they came. Dib panted as he looked at the tired come covered irken. He got up to get a towel.  
"W-where are you going? You won't leave me right?"  
Zim whimpered with wide eyed.  
"I'm just gonna get something to clean us up, I'll be right back."  
Zim relaxed and nodded, Dib returned and cleaned Zim and himself. He sat by Zim and laid down, wrapping his arms around the irken.  
"Goodnight Zim."  
Zim nuzzled into his neck and smiled.  
"This is so much better than when you don't know I'm here."  
Dib pulled Zim tighter,  
"Be here when I wake up."  
He whispered into Zim's antenna. The irken shivered and nodded.


	10. An afternoon on the couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Species swap

The human laughed loudly at the screen, his boyfriend looking at him with soft eyes.   
"You're kinda like an irken y'know."  
Zim scoffed.  
"How am I like you weird bugs?"  
"Well you find other's pain enjoyable, you're short, and you're determined."  
Zim rolled his purple eyes and settled back Dib's embrace.  
"Wow Dib, you sure know how to make a guy feel special."  
"Drop the 'tude babe, it isn't cute."  
Zim groaned.  
"Fuck you you space roach!"  
"I thought you were the one getting fucked Zimmy."  
Zim went red as he stuck his tongue out at Dib.  
"Shut up wiggly dick."  
Zim said as he crossed his arms and sat up. Dib pulled him back and nuzzled into his hair, antenna tangling in it.  
"You like it, that's why you're still with me, even after you found out I was, well, y'know, non human."  
Zim rolled his eyes, blush apparent on his cheeks.  
"Shut up, I'm only here because you said we'd watch a movie that isn't the angry monkey show or floopsy boopsy, that's all Gir will watch and floopsy boopsy is on hiatus."  
Dib smiled and kissed Zim's temple,  
"Sure."  
Zim huffed but settled back against Dib, his hands rubbing the human's waist gently in circles, a silent apology for the last time they went at it a little too roughly. The barely faded bruises on Zim's body were proof of Dib's claim , the far too large sweater around him with the irken insignia was another.  
Zim smiled smugly and looked back at the sappy romance movie, honestly he just wanted an excuse to sit on his Alien's lap all day and hear his soft purrs and observations, the way he looked at him with soft gold eyes beneath blue goggles said so much to the boy. Mostly they said I love you   
"I love you too."  
Zim accidentally mumbled out loud, Dib squeezed him tight and pressed sweet kisses all over his face, Dib had never gotten Zim to say it back unless it was right after sex and they were tangled and had soft pillow talk till the human fell asleep.   
"You actually said it!"  
Dib exclaimed happily, pulling Zim into a sweet kiss, Zim hummed contentedly.   
"Yeah, yeah, don't let it go to your enormous head."  
"My head's not big!"  
Dib whined, Zim snorted and snuggled into him.  
"Sure it is."  
Zim said with a smirk, Dib frowned and squeezed the smaller boy's hips roughly. Zim gasped softly and looked back at Dib. They locked eyes and Dib loosened his grip and rubbed them gently as an apology.   
"Sorry..."  
Zim turned around, legs falling to either side of Dib's.  
"No, it was good," Zim pressed his hands against Dib's,  
"Do it again."  
Dib looked at Zim's face before deliberately squeezing the boys hips. Zim bit his lip at the feeling, it hurt enough to bruise, god, bruises on his hips sounded lovely. Zim moaned lowly and leaned forehead to kiss Dib, Dib immediately kissed back. Zim's hands went to tangle in Dib's hair, but then remembered his boyfriend was undisguised, she thumbed an antenna lightly and Dib gasped into the kiss and flicked them back from Zim's touch.  
"Those are Sensitive!"  
Dib screeched with flushed cheeks. Zim smirked and reached for an antenna, Dib growled and gripped Zim's wrist.  
"Don't. Touch. It hurts you little snot."  
Zim's cheeks went red at Dib's tone.  
"S-sorry."  
"It's fine just don't do it again."  
Zim nodded and Dib let go of his wrist, Zim pressed his head against the boys chest guiltily, Dib sighed and tugged him close.  
"If you want I can tell you the story of why they're so much more sensitive that usual."  
The irken mumbled as he rubbed the human's back. Zim nodded and Dib started,  
"So, when I hatched I was perfectly healthy, except for one of my antennae was shorter, way shorter, but that's pretty normal, and I was a pretty big hatchling, so it was brushed off and never attended to."  
Zim snuggled closer, listening intently,   
"I was taller than most irkens so it was fine for a few years, then I got in the academy and everyone was so big, I was still a smeet and other cadets were so rude to me, I had a hatchmate, kinda like a sibling, named Gaz, she was cool, I respected her, even if she was shorter than me, I think she works on the massive these days..."  
Dib caught Zim's bored expression,  
"Anyways, this one cadet always picked on me, they nearly ripped off my antenna!"  
"What an asshole."  
Zim mumbled tiredly, Dib nodded, stroking the boy's hair.  
"But, I stayed strong and got taller, by the time I towered over them, my antenna were already fucked up, I tried getting them fixed, but fixing it was nearly impossible as every slight touch to them hurt more than anything..."  
"I'm sorry..."  
Zim said softly, Dib smiled gently and kissed the human's forehead.  
"It's okay, you didn't know."  
"Now I feel like a jackass..."  
Dib shrugged tugging Zim closer on his lap,   
"Let's just focus on this movie."  
" 'Kay"

Zim yawned and shut his eyes, way too tired to go home home or move.  
"Zim, are you staying here tonight?"  
"Mhm."  
"Well I better change the bedsheets then."  
Dib cooed as he ordered the computer to do that as he stood with Zim in his arms and headed to the bedroom. Zim clung to Dib and yawned as Dib flopped down on clean bedsheets Dib smiled as he watched the half asleep human latched to him, Zim was adorable, he made Dib's exile much better, even though everything in the world was trying to harm the irken, he thought Zim was an exception, a lovely one at that.  
Dib sighed and shut his eyes, he would take Zim home tomorrow, yeah his mom might be mad, but Dib knew she approved of his and Zim's relationship. Dib's pak clicked into sleep mode for the night .


	11. Zim gets that wiggly dick

⚠️slight non/non role play scene tw, stay safe y'all!⚠️  
⚠️Also egg laying/ oviposition⚠️   
Zim pursed his lips as he knocked on Dib's door,  
"Hey, Dib-shit!"  
Zim got no response and opened the door.  
"Shitshitshit- uhhh hey Zim."  
Dib's green face was flushed, Zim smirked at seeing his boyfriend with a hand wrapped around his glittery writhing cock.  
"Hey, need help there? Wiggly Dick~"  
"Zim!"  
Dib squawked angrily, Zim giggled and shut the door,  
"Is that a no? Because you look excited to see me~"  
"Zim, fuck-"  
"Or, I can go if you aren't in the mood, I get it bug."  
"No! You... you better stay and help me."  
"Oooh~ ordering me around? Yes sir~"  
Dib shuddered and let Zim perch on his lap, his worm wriggling against Zim's stomach.  
"You're such a fucking brat."  
Dib growled out as the freckled boy bucked his hips against him,  
"You like it though~"  
Zim stuck his tongue out and slurped loudly as he licked the undulating length of liquid gold matching Dib's eyes.  
"Irk- Zim~"  
The boy snickered and tugged off his pants, knowing that the Irken would stretch him out with the tapered and slick worm. A plus side of getting fucked by an alien. "Don't you want this ass Dibby?~"  
"Don't ask questions you know the answer to."  
Dib grumbled as he tugged Zim's head closer and nipped at the boy's neck, causing his boyfriend to wiggle and spread his cheeks,  
"Get in you jerk~"  
Dib rolled his eyes and slid his tip into the warm hole his human so lovingly presented the horny Irken. Zim gasped and dug his nails into Dib's skin,  
"Fuck~ I'll never get tired of how nice that feels."  
His boyfriend trilled and chirped, length moving left and right slowly, aiming to please the Irken without hurting Zim. There were several blissful minutes of this before Zim kissed his alien hard and demanded he move, biting his green lip and showing sharp teeth.   
And who was Dib to say no to him? He pulled back his hips slowly and rutted back in, earning a squeak of ecstasy from his darling human.  
"You like that little brood drone?~"  
"No sir."  
Ah, so they were going to play this game again.  
"Why is my brood drone not enjoying himself?"  
"I don't want your demons eggs incubating in me- you'll never tame me."  
Dib grabbed Zim by the throat and saw him shudder slightly before returning to his valiant and bratty persona.  
"Not like it'll stop me~"  
Zim moaned weakly and bit his lip,  
"Y- you'll never break my spirit."  
"Face it, I play you like a voot runner, you're goop in my claws! I've already won little drone~"  
Dib purred, pulling Zim further down onto his spike. This was getting fun, Zim had the right idea wanting to play. Zim let out a sugary moan that had Dib drooling and biting Zim's throat,  
"Di-Sir~"  
"You submit so easily to me, you love being filled with my brood~ say it."  
"I love being your brood slut Dib-sir!"  
Zim yelled as he bounced his hips against Dib, the Irken thrusting into him rapidly, his length scrunching up and hitting Zim's prostate with each up thrust.


	12. He’s mine (yandere Dib)

Murder and underage drinking warning 

He was beautiful really, thin with wide hips and mark less perfect green skin. He was an alien, and he was gorgeous. His attempts to take over were laughable yet adorable. Dib watched the irken strut in his heels and soft purple sweater. Dib wished it was his own sweater engulfing the small boy. He was so small, probably so fuckable, yet innocent. Keef ran up to him and hugged him, Zim hissed and pushed him away. Dib felt his blood boil as he drafted a plan.

"Hey Keef, can we talk after school?"  
"Sure man! I'll talk to you after class ends."  
Dib grinned, and slunk away from Keef's lunch table, he had to prepare for after school.

"So man what did you wanna talk about?"  
Keef asked, they were behind the school by the dumpster, Dib smiled.  
"Hey what's up with you and Zim, huh?"  
Dib baited, Keef beamed.  
"I'm nearly in his pants man, he's my best friend and he'll invite me over one day and boom! Imma get that v card."  
Keef boasted, too engrossed in his thoughts to notice Dib slipping a tablet into a bottle of beer.  
"Damn, congrats man. How 'bout a drink to celebrate?"  
Dib offered with a smile, the red headed eighteen year old snatched the drugged bottle, complete unaware it would be the last thing he ever drank.  
"Cheers!"  
The two clinked bottles, and both took a swig. Dib smiled at Keef who beamed back. Then he started choking, Dib kept smiling, in fact he only smiled more and more as Keef started to froth at the mouth and dropped to the floor, bottle crashing on the ground. Dib poured out the rest of his bottle onto Keef's head, knowing it would soak up and leave the smell of alcohol. The drug should form a high alcohol level in his blood, simultaneously killing him and framing it as alcohol overdose. Dib smiled and walked away from the corpse. He had an alien to see.

Zim was in his base watching the floopsy shmoopsy show with Gir. Gir squeaked happily and clapped his hands, Zim smiled at his Sir unit's cute display. The door slammed open and Zim flinched at the sound.  
"Oh Zimmy! Keef won't be bothering you anymore~"  
"D-dib? What are you doing in my house? I'm watching tv with Gir."  
"No you're not, not anymore~"  
Dib tackled Zim off the couch. Zim squeaked and squirmed beneath him.  
"Let me go!"  
"No, I don't think I will~"  
Dib clenched on his waist and threw the yelling alien over his shoulder.   
"Computer, take me to a room with a bed."  
Dib ordered, the computer complied, much to Zim's outrage. Dib grinned wildly as he was taken down into the base to a room with soft lighting and a squishy looking bed. Dib tossed Zim on the bed and before the alien could do anything, clicked a button that deactivated his pak legs and weapons. Zim growled and tried to activate his pak legs but went wide eyed when he couldn't.  
"W-what did you do?"  
Dib smiled,  
"I'm so glad you asked! I killed Keef with a medication I made myself! It-"  
"I don't care about that! What did you to me?"  
Zim wailed angrily. Dib chuckled and pinned Zim down.  
"Simple static wave to jam your control over your Pak, don't want to get stabbed when I fuck you~"  
Dib purred and ran his hands up Zim's sides.  
"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, I don't mind which."  
Dib stated playfully as he pulled out his alien sleep cuffs, Zim went pale, who knows what Dib would do to his unconscious body.  
"The easy way!"  
He squeaked, Dib awwed at the cuteness of the irken's fear and tucked the cuffs back in his pocket.  
"Good choice~ now be a good boy or we'll do this the hard way."  
Zim nodded fearfully and chirped accidentally when Dib stroked an antenna.  
"Sensitive, huh?"  
Dib asked, Zim just nodded. Dib smirked and continued to stroke the antenna, eventually using both hands. Zim moaned and clenched onto the bed. Dib felt his pants tighten, he moved his hands from Zim's antenna, to pushing up the purple sweater the irken wore. Zim flinched and clenched onto the bed tightly.  
"Wow, your skin is so soft."  
Dib pressed his open palm against Zim's abdomen, Zim shivered, from fear or from the endorphins in his brain from the gentle touch, he wasn't sure. Dib chuckled at Zim's reaction and took off his coat, throwing it behind him and sitting back to watch Zim squirm beneath him. The irken was flushed blue and was breathing heavily. Dib smiled softly and rubbed Zim's cheek before capturing his lips in a kiss. Zim froze up, not daring to draw back in fear of those sleeping cuffs. Dib thrust his tongue into Zim's mouth, paired with a squeeze on the irken's hips. Zim gasped and let Dib into his mouth, moaning softly as Dib cupped his asscheeks. Zim relaxed into the touch, at least Dib's hands were warm. Something was poking him through Dib's jeans, it felt large and warm. Dib snapped his hips towards Zim and the irken squeaked as Dib pressed against his intimates. Dib chuckled at Zim's response and sat back to shove down his pants and boxers in bc a swift motion.  
"What are you doing?"  
Zim asked nervously  
"I'll be doing you in a moment."  
Dib said with a smirk, Zim whimpered in fear. Zim yelped as Dib pinned him down again and put that warm organ against his clothed intimates.  
"Damn I want you."  
The human growled lowly. Zim trembled beneath him, gloves hands clenching onto the fabric of the bed. Dib fully pushed off Zim's sweater, making the irken shiver in fear.   
"Scared space boy? Don't be, I'll take good care of you~"  
Zim squeezed his legs together instinctively to stop Dib from pulling down his leggings. Dib scowled and brought out the cuffs.  
"This is you last warning Zim, spread your legs."  
Zim hesitantly did so, yelping as Dib ripped off his leggings, leaving him in only underwear and gloves.  
"Oh you look delicious~"  
Dib purred as he palmed himself though his jeans at the sight of Zim, trembling and defenseless.  
"You want to eat me?!"  
Zim shrieked in terror, wanting to squirm but was too scared of being cuffed by Dib.  
"In a sense."  
Dib said as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Zim's underwear, pulling it down to reveal a slightly wet slit.  
Dib smirked.  
"Change of plans, we're skipping the meal and skipping to the dessert course."  
Dib dives down and gripped Zim's thighs, immediately plunging his tongue in Zim's sweet entrance. The irken squealed loudly as the warm tongue moved around his walls, sloppily giving it the friction it begged for. Zim felt more slick rush down while Dib's tongue pleasured him, making him moan at the feeling .  
Dib drew back with a sly grin,  
"Just look at you, practically begging for me and drooling all over yourself~"  
Zim bit back an insult and caught his breath, but when he felt something warm poke his entrance he stopped breathing entirely. Eyes flicking down he saw the very thing that had been poking him though Dib's jeans, his breeding spike.  
Zim didn't even know when Dib had removed his pants, the sleep cuffs laid in the bed, in reach of Dib, but far enough that Zim couldn't touch them.  
"Mmm, hungry for human cock space boy?~"  
Dib purred as he entered into Zim with a swift thrust, making Zim clench down on him and breathe heavily.  
"Ahh!~"  
"You like that?"  
Dib asked with a smirk, snapping his hips forward and making Zim mewl at the movement. Dib grinned and continued to do so.  
"Mmmm, such a good alien, taking my cock like you were made for it~"  
Dib purred as he squeezed Zim hips. Then he sneered.  
"No one else gets to do this to you, only I get to see you moaning and begging beneath me. Got it?"  
Zim's breath hitched as Dib has sped up dramatically.  
"I said..."  
Dib growled as he grabbed Zim's chin and made the irken look at him.  
"Got it?"  
"G-got it!"  
Zim responded quickly.  
"Good boy."  
Zim moaned softly, irk this felt good, Zim felt so full and warm. Dib groaned and continued moving, making Zim drool slightly and melt against the pillows, Dib hit a sensitive spot and Zim squeaked. Dib grinned and rammed into that spot repeatedly, wanted to see the breathless irken beneath him come undone.Dib reached up to stroke an antenna and Zim came around him, with a gasp.  
Zim panted as the world spun, he felt so great. Dib on the other hand was in heaven, Zim's insides squeezed on him so tightly he didn't think he'd be able to pull out, even if he wanted to. Dib continued moving, reinvigorated by Zim's lewd expression. He thrust wildly into the irken, soon climaxing and moaning. Dib flopped on top of Zim and wrapped his arms around the Irken's waist.  
"Good boy. Now go to bed."  
Zim didn't try to fight the sleep over coming his body and passed out from exhaustion


	13. Yandere/pilot Dib part 2

⚠️ Abusive relationship tw⚠️

Zim was pinned against the desk of the empty club room as Dib growled, pulling out his sleep cuffs. Zim whimpered and opened his mouth to plead with Dib but Dib covered his mouth with a sneer.  
"What did I say about talking to someone without my permission?"  
"Don't do it..."  
Zim answered back, body shaking as Dib clicked open the sleep cuffs,  
"That's right. Disobedient Drones are punished."  
Zim whimpered,  
"I'm sorry, I won't do again my tallest! I promise!"  
Dib laughed, it wasn't a nice laugh, it was sadistic and demeaning.  
"Oh Zim, you little slut, I know that you won't learn without force, you've been a bad irken and need to be punished."  
Zim went pale, but knew not to struggle, simply praying that Dib would let him off easy. Dib grabbed his wrists and put them in one on the cuffs, clamping it shut, Zim felt tiredness wash over him, he barely noticed a prick on his wrist that filled him with warmth and want, did- Dib just gave him an aphrodisiac.  
The human smirked as he saw Zim's numbed reactions and hooked Zim to the wall, hanging up slightly.  
"I see you've noticed I've changed the effects. As you're not out cold yet, this should keep you just barely awake enough to feel my second addition, the little pricks of sex drugs, right into you. And I won't do a thing, you must earn pleasure by learning from your mistakes and being good. I'll see you after school."  
Zim went pale at Dib's words,  
"Wait- I... Nevermind, I await your return my tallest..."  
Dib grinned and slapped Zim's thigh before pushing the two widely apart.  
"Don't move your legs, I don't want you to please your self. Be a good little slut."  
"Yes my tallest."  
Zim answered dutifully, holding his legs apart and already sweating. Dib nodded satisfied and shut the door, locking it on the way out. 

When Dib came back 4 hours later he was pleased to see that Zim hadn't moved an inch and had slick dripping slowly from his soaked underwear, he was clearly trying to hold it in,knowing how Dib liked to see the slick gush out on him. Zim was sweating profusely and his face lit up when he saw Dib.  
"My tallest! You're back!"  
Zim let out a happy purr and gave his full focus to Dib. Dib looked at Zim and clicked his tongue.  
"Have you learned your lesson?"  
"Yes my tallest! Do not disobey your orders!"  
Zim exclaimed dutifully. Dib smirked and slapped his thigh, making Zim moan softly.  
"Good slut. Now, go back home, I want you on the bed in your cuffs with the nice blue set in 20 minutes. Keep your legs spread, and your mouth shut while you wait."  
Zim nodded and took Zim off the wall and undid the cuffs. Zim held them carefully and gave a bow before rushing to get ready at home.

Dib laughed at Gaz's joke, his father smiled brightly.  
"You've been such a joy lately Dib, I'm so proud of you."  
Dib grinned and checked his watch,  
"Thank dad, I have some business to attend to."  
"Bye loser!"  
"Goodbye son!"  
Dib left the house and lit a cigarette to take a drag from as he started walking to Zim's house. The gnomes didn't activate and the door unlocked automatically for him as the computer chirped recognition and cleaned him off.  
"Welcome back master Dib."  
Dib nodded his head.  
"Take me to Zim."  
The floor parted around him to take him down swiftly to the bedroom. Dib stepped off the platform and opened the door.  
He was immediately met with the sight of Zim's spread legs and slicked navy blue lingerie that was far too tight on the alien. Zim panted softly but made no other noises as he waited for Dib, his hands were in one loop of the sleep cuffs, the other stuck on the head board of the bed.  
"Good alien"  
Dib said, alerting Zim to his presence.  
"My tallest! I missed you!"  
Zim chirped happily, Dib didn't respond and pulled down his pants while taking a long drag and blowing it in Zim's face. Zim coughed on the smoke but still looked up at Dib with love struck eyes. Dib opened up a box in the corner and found a good sized vibrator with a powerful battery. Dib smirked as he pulled out his favorite toy, the chip.  
Zim's antenna pinned back when he saw Dib walk back over to him with his cigarette hanging from his grinning mouth.  
Dib was quick to roll Zim over and slide the chip in his pak, a shudder went up Zim's spine and he whined as Dib pulled down his underwear and roughly shoved in the thick vibrator. Zim yelped in pain and blinked back tears. He could fight them when Dib turned the dial quickly to max. Zim was now dripping tears as his slit poured out more a more slick, unable to come due to the chip.  
Dib grinned and took another drag as he fished his cock out of his boxers and started to stroke as he watched Zim cry and moan. He'd likely remove the chip and vibrator in a day or whenever he happened to remember. He'd only take it out when Zim's face was as wet and his slit, then he'd fuck the irken and leave the chip in for a few more days. Dib groaned and came onto Zim's chest and took a drag, not yet feeling content so he brought his cock up to Zim's face.  
"Suck."

When Dib left the room Zim was sniffling and covered in slink and come. He wanted Dib to come back. He wanted the rare times that Dib kissed him without a sick request and that one time they cuddled on the couch after their first time. But Zim knew he wasn't good enough for that.  
After all that's what Dib said. And Dib was always Right.

( holy shit- this is depressing to write, my poor bby boi, stuck in an abusive relationship)


	14. Burning with Desire for you.

I'm using the comic you drew for a little inspiration  
Zim was working on his latest plan when he felt a sensation in his pak he knew all too well. He groaned and hopped off his seat to go to the main room.  
"Computer, bring me my heat pills."  
"Heat pills out of stock."  
The computer answered, Zim groaned loudly.  
"Ugh, great."  
The irken marched off to his resting room and laid on the bed, his thighs were already soaked, dampening the front of his leggings. Zim slipped them off, along with his underwear, he wouldn't need them for a while anyways. He activated one of his pak legs and reached in his pak for a silicone tip. He attached it to the pak leg's sharp tip and took a deep breath before positioning it at his entrance. Zim pushed it in gently and moaned at how the tip made him clench around it. He felt so warm. Zim moved it in and out slowly, easing the burning that had intensified. This would be a long day.

Dib cursed the wires scratching at him as he crawled through a vent in Zim's base. He was sneaking in to find out about Zim's latest plot. Dib heard a strange noise and guessed it was some kind of experiment, Dib crawled through the vent towards the sound. As he got closer it got more distinct, there was also a sweet smell in the air that made him horny for no reason, Dib fought the urge to unzip his pants and jerk off right there, he had a mission to do, data to gather, an alien to stop.  
A fucking sexy alien-  
No! He had to focus, he had plenty of time to fantasize about Zim later. The bastard was probably testing with aphrodisiacs.  
Zim panted as he moved his pak leg faster, he felt like he was on fire, skin burning, and entrance gushing out slick. Zim moaned a name out helplessly, mind running to the tall cunning human once more.  
"Diiib~"  
Then the pak leg stopped moving.  
"FUCK!"  
Zim yelled angrily, why did it stop? Zim then remembered that the pak became useless as the heat grew worse. Now Zim had to find something else to ease his heat. Zim got up shakily and ripped off his uniform, it was far to hot for that. Zim panted and walked around, looking for something to shove up his slit. Zim soon collapsed onto his bed after giving up on searching manually, instead calling out for the computer.  
"C-computer?"  
"What?"  
"L-locate something to ease my heat and bring it to me."  
The computer groaned.  
"Ugh, fine."  
There was a ding soon after.  
"Heat helper located."

Dib yelped as he was grabbed by metal coils, pulling him above a chute.  
"Let! Go of me!"  
Dib kicked at the wires and hissed.  
"Okay."  
The computer's voice said, dropping him down the chute. Dib screamed as he tumbled down it, landing face first on a bouncy soft surface.  
"Ow, fuuuuck, I think my nose is bleeding..."  
"DIB! What are you doing here?"  
Dib looked up and blushed to see Zim in front of him, buck naked and covering himself hastily, the air was way sweeter here.  
"Uh, I uh, fell."  
Dib answered awkwardly as he felt his pants tighten. Zim let out a pained noise and flopped back onto the squishy bed, giving Dib a clear view of Zim's genitalia. He had a pussy that pulled out sweet smelling clear pink liquid, Dib guessed that the liquid was the cause of the aphrodisiacal smell that filled the air.  
"W-what's happening to you space boy?"  
Dib asked curiously, the urge to palm himself growing stronger. Zim panted and shakily took off his glove and brought his slender hand to his soaking slit.  
"I'm in heat..."  
Dib was so close to losing it. He needed to stay strong, Zim was in a vulnerable state.  
"Dib, please help me."  
Zim whimpered softly, and that's all it took.  
Dib palmed himself and covered his mouth to choke back his moans.  
"Fuuuck."  
Zim whined and spread his legs, pleading softly for Dib to make the burning stop. Dib quickly unbuckled his pants with shaky hands and pulled out his hard cock. It was red and oozing, Dib had barely even touched it, Zim's smell had such an affect on him. Zim's looked at Dib's length and moaned,  
"Diib!~ please!"  
Zim begged, spreading his legs wider, hands rubbing his slit desperately to ease the pain. Dib panted and got in front of Zim. He scooped up some slick with a hazy mind, making Zim chirp at the contact, and slathered it on his dick to lube it up. Dib positioned himself at Zim's wet entrance and pushed in slowly, making Zim gasp. Zim made a trill and his antenna flicked towards Dib's hair. Dib panted and grabbed at Zim's hips, easing further into the intoxicating warmth of Zim. His innards squeezed on Dib, not wanting to let him escape.   
"Jesus, you're so tight."  
Dib mumbled as he rolled his hips while waiting for Zim to adjust. Zim whined a wiggled his hips.  
"Dib! Moooove!"  
Dib started moving, soaking up Zim's aroused chirps and moans. Zim felt the heat stifle slightly, but just barely. Zim bucked his hips up and moaned softly. Dib leaned forward and captured Zim's lips in a sloppy kiss, Zim gasped, letting Dib's tongue into his mouth. Zim's antenna took advantage of their closeness and tangled into Dib's hair. Zim moaned into the quickly heating kiss, wrapping bare hands around Dib's neck and returning the kiss passionately. Dib smirked and started to kiss and suck at Zim's neck. Zim squeaked and moved his neck to give Dib more room, loving how Dib had sped up drastically, practically pounding Zim.   
"Fuck- I'm close already."  
Zim perked up at that,  
"Do it! Finish in me Dib!"  
Dib groaned and bit down harshly on Zim's neck as he came. Zim purred as he felt the seed fill him, it eased the burning, but not enough he needed more.  
"Do it again!"  
"Alright."

Hours later Dib finally collapsed after one too many climaxes, Zim's heat had stopped a while ago, about 10 rounds, but it felt too good for them to stop. Zim cuddled into Dib and pet his hair tiredly,  
"Thank you."  
The two slept easily, the computer was proud at solving his master's issue.

Computer is the real mpv in this)


	15. Buy me some cream of ice!

This fic contains menstruation and cramping, so if that triggers or grosses you out? Skedoot.

Zim was sitting on the couch when pain of his abdominal muscles contracting shot through him.  
Oh irk that hurt more than that time he danced in a suit full of oil. Zim hated this, he got up to go to his base and whined.  
"Computer it hurts again, get me the soft blanket and the cream of ice!"  
"We're out of ice cream sir."  
"What?! Call Dib!"  
"Calling Dib."  
The computer states dully, Dib picked up immediately.  
"Hey bug, what's up?"  
Dib voice broadcasted into the room, making Zim feel a little better.  
"Dib. I have something urgent I need you to do. Go to the store."  
"Okay."  
"And buy me tubs of cream of ice! Preferably chocolate triple brownie chunk! Or birthday cake!"  
"Huh, strange, but alright space boy, I'll be over in twenty. Love you."  
"Love you too stinky."  
Zim called back before Dib hung up.

Dib frowned at his phone, Zim sounded like he was in pain over the call. What had his dumb bug done this time? Dib sighed and pulled on his coat and grabbed his wallet.  
"I'm going to Zim's house!"  
"Enjoy your date with your dumbass boyfriend!"  
Gaz yelled from her room, Dib smiled and slid down the banister and went to his beat up truck to go to the store, maybe he'd buy Zim something extra while he was there.

Zim curled up on the couch and shifted often with a growl as he looked at the clock. It had been 30 minutes, where was Dib? His spooch hurt and he almost wanted to rip it out to cease the pain. Zim growled and whined to himself.  
The door slammed open, making Zim jump.  
"Sorry I'm late, I got you a present!"  
Dib said with a wild grin, a shopping bag in each hand.  
"Dib! I was waiting for forever! Get over here!"  
Zim hissed.  
"Wow, not even a thank you, you're crabby this morning."  
Dib said as he brought Zim the bags.  
"Ice cream like you requested, so what's up?"  
Zim frowned.  
"My spooch hurts..."  
Dib paled.  
"Oh my god, are you okay?"  
Dib asked worriedly, Zim opened a tub of ice cream and sent the other to the freezer with a wave of his hand, the computer quickly putting it away.  
"I'm fine. I should be used to it by now, but it's horribly painful each time."  
"How are you okay if you're in pain?"  
Dib asked, Zim groaned.  
"You humans have the same thing, where you release blood."  
"Bleeding out?"  
"No! Menstruation you buffoon!"  
Zim hissed.  
"Oh!"  
Dib blushed.  
"That sorta makes sense. My sister is also pretty mad during that time of the month..."  
"Your sister is always mad."  
"Well, yeah, but it's so much worse when she's on her period."  
Dib shuddered as he recalled the atrocities Gaz committed last time.   
"Anyways! I got you a gift!"  
Zim perked up at that.  
"A gift?"  
"Mhm, I thought you'd like one since you sounded in pain over the call."  
Dib pulled a fluffy blanket with a pastel galaxy on it, fresh from the store.  
"Tada!"  
Zim gasped and snatched the blanket, nuzzling against it and purring happily.  
"I'm guessing you like it."  
Zim nodded happily. Dib smiled at his boyfriend.  
"Want me to get you some pain meds and watch a show together?"  
Zim nodded, Dib smiled warmly and kissed the alien's forehead, wrapping the blanket around the irken before setting out to find some painkillers for Zim.  
Zim looked at the blanket around him and the ice cream in his lap.  
He loved Dib so damn much


	16. The perfect dynamic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff for my friend spork/ overcookedsalad

The short disguised irken tapped at the table nervously. Was he coming? A glance at the clock ticking softly made his stomach drop.   
4:30  
Zim whimpered and flopping against the table of the softly lit cafe. Tears pricked his contacts. He wasn't coming. Of course he wasn't. Who would want to be around an alien when they had so many people vying for their attention? Zim sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sweater. The door opened with a gentle chime and Zim hid his face in his sleeves so the new person wouldn't see him distraught.  
"Hey, Zim are you okay?"  
Zim looked in in surprise at Dib, who looked tired, but was smiling.  
"I-Dib, you came!"  
"I said I would."  
Dib grinned and slid in the booth across from Zim.  
"I'm sorry I'm late, I had to help Lisa with her history homework. But! I'm here how and I'm gonna pay for this as an apology."  
Zim blushed at that.  
"Y-you don't have to!"  
"But I want to Zim."  
Dib gave a soft smile and reached out to brush some hair from his face.  
"You look cute today, the flower crown matches your eyes."  
Zim flushed and bit his lip, Dib always made his spooch flip. Dib smiled and leaned back.  
"I'm really glad you asked me to this, I really needed the social break away from my friends. I'd rather go to a cafe with my favorite alien."  
Zim's eyes went big with happiness.  
"Really?"  
Dib smiled and ruffled his wig,  
"Yep! Now how would you like some cake and cocoa?"

The two sat across from each other as Zim swung his legs and drank small sips of cocoa.  
"You're adorable."  
Dib said with a smile, gold eyes relaxing slightly. Zim blushed brightly and nearly spat out his drink, but swallowed quickly.  
"T-thank you Dib."  
"No problem Spaceboy."  
Dib ruffled his wig and thumbed the flower crown the Irken had on.  
"Did you make these yourself?"  
Zim gave a timid nod. Dib smiled and caressed his cheek.  
"They look fantastic, we could make them sometime."  
"I'd like that."  
Dib grinned and took a swig from his coffee.  
"Yeah, how about this weekend?"  
Zim's heart beat quicker at that.  
"Y-yeah, Is Sunday good for you?"  
Dib nodded and checked his phone,  
"Damn, I'm gonna be late, I'll see you at school Zim!"  
Dib got up to go somewhere and Zim waved.  
"Bye Dib!"  
Zim felt warm and comfy, not just from the cocoa, but the excitement for that weekend. He was ecstatic to hang out with the tall popular boy.  
The walk home he felt safe, almost as if Dib had his arm around him and was protecting him from harm.  
When he got home he took off his disguise and got into pajamas to curl up in his bed and snuggle a jacket Dib had landed him weeks ago.  
Zim had the best sleep he'd had in weeks that night.


	17. This is just sad

Zim whimpered in his bed, how could Dib have done this?  
The two had been dating through highschool and Zim couldn't have been happier.  
But... then Dib broke up with him, telling Zim he didn't feel the same way anymore and that Zim should stay away if he didn't want to be dissected.   
A sniffle came from Zim and he blinked back tears.   
"Master, I would suggest you take a vitamin for your smeet."  
The computer's words took Zim aback.  
"Smeet?? i don't have a smeet."  
"You're carrying one right now. It's the Dib human's."  
"I-it's Dib's? But I thought I was sterile!"  
Sorry sir, you aren't, now please take your vitamins.  
———————————  
"Pap pleeeeease? Meg is so nice and she invited me over, I reeeally wanna go!"  
Zim picked up his smeet and pet her head.  
"Fine, I'll let you go there, but I'm picking you up at 6 sharp, got it?"  
"Yes Pap!"  
Bop hugged her mother tightly and turned on her disguise.  
"I'll be safe Pap!"  
"I'll see you soon my smeet!"  
Bip left the house and Zim sighed, his little smeet scared him so much, she was so small and fragile, but resourceful and curious, just like her father.  
Zim sighed and redirected his thoughts away from Dib. His smeet was far more important, she was allergic to so many things, cats, meat, pollutants of any kind. Zim had been terrified to let her go outside. But she was a growing smeet and needed to explore, but he always kept a close eye on her. She was his only smeet after all. And he refused to lose her like he lost Dib...

Dib smiled as he watched his daughter play with her friend Bip. They giggled and ran around excitedly, his wife came downstairs and trailed a long nailed finger along his back.  
"I'm going out, look after Megan and her friend, will you?"  
Dib could smell the foreign cologne on her, probably from her new lover. She wasn't good at being loyal to him, but she loved Meg and meg loved her, so Dib could ignore Felicia's infidelity.  
She left and there was a small knock on the door soon after. Bip and Meg looked up at Dib,  
"Daddy can you get the door?"  
"Sure sweetheart."  
Dib opened the door to a short person that looked like a child with how short they were.  
"Sorry to come early, but some complications occurred at home and-"  
The raven haired human shrieked when he saw Dib, making the membrane confused.  
"D-Dib! I didn't k-know this was your house, I'll just go."  
"Pap!"  
Bip screeched happily as she hugged Zim with a bright grin.  
"You're early!"  
Zim calmed immediately.  
"I know, something happened."  
"Aww, but I wanted to stay longer."  
"Are you Bip's parent?"  
Dib asked, making Zim shiver and pull Bip close.  
"Y-yes, thank you for letting her stay."  
"It's not a problem, I'm sorry,what's your name?"  
Zim was shaking and silent,  
"Zim! He's called Zim!"  
Bip pitched in happily, unaware of what would happen.  
"Zim huh? I knew an alien named Zim when I was a kid, he was short like you and styled his hair a lot like yours too ... wait a minute..."  
"Well we should go!"  
Zim said quickly as he steered Bip away from Dib. He cried out in fear and Dib picked up the child  
"Zim you monater! Kidnapping a human to raise as your own?   
"Please! Just give her back and we'll leave you alone!"  
Zim begged, Bip was squirming in Dib's arms.  
"Even with your disguise it's still you! I'm going to finally do that autopsy on you!"  
Zim fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.  
"No! I need to take care of my smeet! She's all I have left!"  
"Likely story!"  
Dib licked him up by the scruff of his neck as Zim pleaded desperately, Bip was telling Dib to stop.  
"Leave him alone! He's my pap!"  
In her struggle her disguise turned off, revealing green skin and mismatched hands.  
Dib's eyes widened and Meg gasped.  
"Woah! You're an alien?"  
Dib's eyes hardened.  
"Megan, go upstairs."  
"But dad!"  
"Now!"  
The child scurried off as Dib brought them both to his lab and strapped them up.  
"You think your spawn can target my daughter? Oh no, I won't let you Zim."  
Zim's heatrate skyrocketed as he saw Dib pick up a scalpel.  
"Please don't hurt her! I'll do anything!"  
Zim screamed, Dib paused at that.  
"Anything huh? Then explain her."  
Zim steadied his breath.  
"She's my daughter, she's a hybrid and is 6 earth orbits old."  
"A hybrid?"  
"Part human."  
Dib sneered,  
"So you went sleeping around to have a baby?"  
Zim paled,  
"No! I stayed away from all humans I could like you told me to!"  
"Really? Then who's the father?"  
Zim bit his lip.  
"Well?"  
"You are..."  
"What?"  
"Yes you are Dib! I found out after you left me, you can do a paternity test if you want, but the hair should give it away..."  
Bip did indeed have the untamable hair spike. Dib rubbed his face.  
"You're lying! You were sterile!"  
"I thought I was... but I was wrong... now please, let her go!"  
Dib was flabbergasted, light flickered across his face from the dim bulb.'  
Could he hurt his daughter's friend, one that was also his own daughter as well? No. He couldn't do that, a glance at Zim had him settling his mind.  
"Take off your disguise."  
"I can't reach, it's a button behind my ear."  
Dib clicked it and saw Zim for the first time in years, once shining pink eyes were dull, jade flesh pale, and a slightly swollen belly that reminded Dib of Felicia before her surgery.  
"Just... let her go."  
Dib lifted Zim's chin.  
"Why is an invader so miserable looking?"  
"I'm not an invader."  
Zim hissed,   
"I gave that up when I told you I was yours... and you used me."  
Dib was taken aback.  
"Wait, you actually were serious about that? I thought you were waiting to ambush me all through high skool."  
Zim only shook his head.  
"I want to go home. I don't want Bip in danger, so leave her alone, set her free and you can do anything to me you want..."  
Dib stepped back and freed Bip, who raced to her mother and curled up on him protectively.  
"Don't you hurt him!"  
She squeaked, clearly scared out of her mind.  
"Bip, shhhh, I'll be okay, I want you to go home and go sleep near Gir and minimoose."  
"But Pap!"  
"No buts Bip, go home, please."  
Bip shook her head and clung to Zim.  
"I don't wanna leave you!"  
"I know sweetie, but I need you safe, I'll be okay. I'm a strong Irken soldier, remember?"  
She nodded and hugged him before clicking on her disguise and booking it to the nearest exit.  
Zim seemed to deflate when she left.  
"So, you want to cut me open now?"  
Dib didn't know what to do anymore.


	18. This is better

Zim was shocked as he was unshackled.  
"Zim... I'm so sorry. I'm going to start paying child support, is 3000 a month good?"  
"Sure."  
"I'll lead you to the door... I'm sorry about high skool."  
"It's fine."  
Zim almost whispered, turning on his disguise.  
"My smeet needs me, goodbye Dib."  
"Wait!"  
Zim turned to look back at Dib.  
"I want to be in her life, she is my daughter after all."  
"I'll think about it."  
Dib watched Zim leave, his heart still bubbled with guilt. He went up to check on Meg, who was sitting grumpily by her window.  
"Hey sweetie,"  
Meg only frowned.  
"You scared away Bip! She was my only friend!"  
Dib pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm sorry my little magpie, I'm going to do all I can to make it better."  
She pouted, but hugged him back with a sniffle.  
"I want mommy..."  
"Aren't daddy's hugs good?"  
She nodded, but still frowned.  
"Can I sleep with you and mommy tonight?"  
"Of course sweetheart, now how does dinner sound?"

Zim opened the front door and immediately asked the computer,  
"Computer! Where's my smeet?"  
"Downstairs, in your room."  
Zim nodded and ran down to his smeet, he could hear soft sniffles and immediately went in to comfort his smeet.  
"Bip, sweetie, I'm here."  
His smeet looked up and held her arms out for him.  
"Pap!"  
"Bip-smeet."  
Zim picked her up and cradled her in his lap. She nuzzled his chest and hugged him tightly.  
"I love you Pap."  
"I love you too Bip."

Zim sat on the couch with minimoose as Meg ran around with an undisguised Bip and Gir.  
"Careful girls!"  
"Yes pap!"  
"Okay Mr. Zim!"  
The girls giggled and ran off to Bip's room, Zim sighed and opened this month's envelope of child support, Zim appreciated the Dib's smeet money. He no longer had to work several jobs to provide for his daughter. He even had extra to buy himself something nice each month.  
There was a crisp knock on the door and Zim got up and stretched, checking his disguise and opened the door.  
"Hello, what do you want?"  
Zim's eyes were on the bank transaction note and when he heard a familiar voice he squeaked.  
"D-Dib!"  
"Hey Zim."  
"You're early..."  
Zim gulped,  
"Heh, yeah, I actually came to invite you and Bip to dinner, were going to that restaurant downtown and I decided it might be nice to invite you."  
Zim looked nervously around.  
"Dib..."  
"You don't have to! I get if you don't want to see me or Felicia, I just wanted Bip and Meg to spend more time having fun together."  
"Is there a dress code?"  
"No, um it's casual ware, anything goes, I've got reservations at 5."  
Zim checked the clock and looked at his clothes,  
"Go get the kids while I change."  
Zim grinned as he ran to his room and found a dress he loved, but barely wore, he pulled on leggings and a sweater and raced upstairs.  
"Ready!"  
"Woah, you look-"  
"You look great Pap!"  
Bip hugged her mother tightly and grabbed Meg's hand.  
"Dad, can Bip stay over for a sleepover? Please please please please?"  
Meg begged her father, he looked at Zim.  
"Only if I stay over as well... what if she has an allergic reaction?"  
Dib nodded,  
"Alright, you can stay over for the night."

Zim sat next to Bip and hummed as he cut into his food, purring at the taste.  
"Mmm!"  
"Pap, I wanna bite!"  
Zim hummed and held a spoonful out for Bip, hand under the spoon. She ate it off it and her eyes eyes lit up.  
"Pap?"  
Zim looked at her puppy dog eyes. He sighed and switched plates with her.  
"Yay! Thank you pap!"  
Zim ate Bip's food and smiled at his smeet.  
"Anything for you my smeet."  
Dib smiled, Felicia pushed out her chair,  
"Well, dinner had been lovely, but I have business to attend to, goodnight Meagan."  
She kissed Meg's head and kissed Dib chastely.  
"Bye mom! I love you!"  
Felicia waved, Dib sighed and wiped the lipstick from his mouth. Zim looked off to the side.

Dib finished tucking in the girls and told them a bedtime story, retreating downstairs to find Zim on the couch.  
"Uh, hey Zim."  
"Dib-stink."  
Dib sat opposite of Zim and fiddled with his hands.  
"Thanks for letting Bip come, it's made Meg so happy."  
"It's no problem, Meg is a sweet girl."  
Dib smiled, he looked at Zim then down.  
"I want to apologize again for highskool Zim."  
"Honestly those were the best years of my life, remember senior prom? When we made love under the moonlight after dancing all night? Oh! And during junior spring break we went to that theme park? That was amazing."  
Dib blushed,  
"Remember when I took you ice skating, and you were glued to my side the whole time?"  
Zim giggled,  
"Yeah, and we got hot cocoa after."  
They fell into a tense silence.  
"Zim, I should've stayed with you, you really loved me, and I left you, because I was scared, I was scared about going through with my plan because I really started... loving you. I-"  
Zim crawled into his lap and nuzzled his chest.  
"I still love you Dib, you're the only person I could ever love in the universe."  
Dib blushed and lifted Zim's face.  
"I love you too."  
Zim moved forward and joined their lips, Dib smiled into it and pulled Zim flush to his body, Zim squeaked and wrapped his arm around Dib's neck. Dib deepened the kiss and they tumbled to the floor, hands roving over bodies and squeezing.  
Zim moaned at a gentle brush to his crotch, making Dib's blood rush.  
"Zim."  
"Dib."  
Zim breathed back, face flushed and eyes lidded.  
"I want you..."  
Dib kissed his neck and looked up, finding a photo on the mantel of his family. He sat back.  
"But I can't... I-I'm married Zim. And even though I want you so bad, I can't cheat on Felicia."  
Zim frowned and sat back   
"O-oh..."  
Dib leaned back against the chair.  
"Zim? Can I talk to you about something?"  
"Of course."  
"I know that Felicia is cheating on me. She doesn't love me, and honestly I don't either."  
Dib felt Zim crawl in his lap.  
"I'm so sorry Dib, you deserve better."  
"Thank you. I want to leave her, but we have Meg... and I don't want to traumatize her."  
"You won't, if you explain and show her how much you love her, she'll be okay."  
Zim rubbed his cheek.  
"You deserve a happy ending, we both do."  
Zim kissed him again, running his hands up Dib's chest. Dib melted into it and grabbed Zim's waist.


	19. This is interesting

Dib supposed this was wrong, indulging in his lust, tangling tongues and sucking upon skin in the dark of night. Making love to Zim wherever they wouldn't be found. Zim's little utterances of love and bliss were better than anything Felicia could ever make. Zim wouldn't leave the minute it ended to clean up, rather letting Dib snuggle into his soft extruded belly and kiss each stretch mark with adoring eyes.   
Who cares if Dib was cheating, Zim was happy, Felicia got her money and her high class husband, and Dib was happier than he'd been since he'd conceived his darling daughter Megan.

Tonight was one of those nights where Dib was cuddled up to his alien post coitus, murmuring soft praises to the exhausted Irken resting on his bare chest.  
"I love you Dib-smell."  
"Love ya too dork."  
Dib teased gently, recalling how they started this, heated exchanges in Zim's living room.

Zim had such big needy purple eyes, begging for more of the squeezes to his thighs and chest, the slightly pudgy form lovely in his hands. Squishy and soft, and oh so green without his disguise, Dib missed it.  
"Dib, fuck me, make me yours once more."  
"Those are big requests for an alien begging."  
The Irken grinned and tugged at their clothes, shirts being disregarded and pants tossed aside in favor of the warm entrance beckoning Dib closer. And who was he to deny it?  
Zim gasped softly as Dib thrust in, arching his back and pressing his belly to Dib's as his face displayed his ecstasy.  
"Dib~"  
He chirped and trilled, poking his tongue out as he rocked his hips slowly, accommodating to the girth of his human lover.  
"Just like that Zim~ fuck, you're perfect!"  
The Irken preened at the praise and tugged Dib's mouth to his as his human grew impatient and began thrusting into Zim. Gentle shallow things that deepened and grew in force and speed as Dib kissed him so hard it stung. Dib loved Zim, he loved everything about him.

Dib was stirred from his memory by Zim pawing at his boxers.  
"Can you mate me again Dib-love?"  
"We just went a round spaceboy."  
Dib smiled, the Irken pouted,  
"So? Don't you wanna go again? You said you weren’t tired."  
"Alright, you wanna get on your stomach for me?"  
Dib bit his lip as Zim rolled over and lifted his thick thighs and ass up.  
"You look so good from this angle, you look good from every angle actually~"  
Zim flushed and kissed Dib, starting the maddeningly addictive process all over again as they gave in to lust once more to bask in the throes of passion.

The was another night where Zim had hopped onto his lap and kissed him like nothing else mattered. That is until a voice filled the room.  
"Daddy?"  
A soft voice asked, little eyes glancing up at Dib who stilled.  
"Megan-"  
"Why are you kissing Mr. Zim? Don't you love mommy?"  
"I- sweetheart, come here... daddy's gonna explain everything."  
Dib set Zim down beside him, the flushed Irken clearing his throat and sitting back as the young membrane jumped up to sit on her father's knees.  
"Magpie, you know I love you, mommy does too, but mommy and daddy don't love each other anymore."  
"Is it because of me?"  
"No, of course not darling, we just... don't feel that way about eachother anymore... sometimes mommy kisses other people and I do too... and it's not right of us to, it's not healthy. We might get a divorce."  
"Wha?"  
Megan asked and whimpered, Dib pet her hair and sighed,  
"It's gonna be okay Magpie, it's gonna be okay, I promise. We love you so much Meg.”  
Dib reassured her,  
“Now let’s get you to bed okay?”  
“Okay...”  
Zim smiled softly, Dib was good with kids, he adored it.

The divorce was a struggle at first. Felicia fought tooth and nail to try and stay his wife, even going to the extent of trying to seduce him.   
But with enough adjusting Felicia finally gave in, accepting weekend custody and free visitation for a hefty amount and a nice home.

Zim and Bip had moved in with Dib and Megan. There was a beautiful wedding and a grand birthday celebration for the girls, along with a month long trip to space.  
Maybe it was gonna be alright.


	20. The wettening

Zim was in class when it first happened. Dib had been glaring at him and stated what he'd do to the Irken with a wide grin. Zim shuddered slightly and looked to the front of the class, still able to feel Dib's eyes boring into him.  
"And I'm gonna do a detailed report of all your organs!"  
Then Zim felt it,  
The wettening  
The small slit between his legs that went unnoticed every other day suddenly became his focus as he felt it unfurl, it was all he could feel, then came the scent.  
Sweet and faintly floral, like razzberry Jam. It overwhelmed Zim's senses and It only grew worse as he heard Dib sniffing and looking at him more intensely. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and gasped as he felt something wet drip from his slit.  
"Miss bitters I think I'm sick, can I go home?"

It was worse during fights, his slit would open eagerly at the scent of Dib's anger, and that fragrant liquid wet his thighs just as easily as the taller boy could pin him. Zim would have to kick Dib away and run off. Zim would hide in his tub, sitting in the gel until his slit closed once more. He was horrified by this every time.

Once Dib had tripped and fell face first into Zim's crotch, the wettening has never happened so fast. Dib had taken in the scent and looked hazy after, clearly affected by it as he grabbed Zim's waist before being pushed away.  
That was one of the worst times, Zim wasn't sure why Dib caused the wettening, or what it was, but it terrified the Irken. Zim told not even the tallest or Gir, refusing to say that Dib had an advantage over him.

That incident was only topped by the worst experiences Zim ever had.  
Zim had snuck into Dib's room to plant spy bugs, but stopped as a smell caught his antennas' attention.  
The source was a tissue, the smell made Zim feel strangely excited as he picked the tissue up, he barely noticed how his slit gushed out its wetness more than it ever had. Hips shifted automatically as control started to slip, Zim was horrified as he pressed up against Dib's bed frame and angled his slit at it.  
He couldn't even move his own claws, it was terrifying as he could only watch in horror as he ground against a bed post.  
Zim thankfully snapped out of it at the sound of footsteps. Back in control he threw the tissue as far away as he could from himself and booked it home, heart pounding in his chest.

Dib returned from his shower and sat down at his desk, why did it smell like jam? He only shrugged and looked for the tissue he came into earlier to throw it out, but found it across the room curiously.  
He brushed it aside and pulled a new tissue out as he searched for some alien porn.

Zim had grown used to the wettening, he had found a saving grace however.  
Zim had found a strange purple oblong device on the ground, it was icky, but made Zim drip, so he brought it home and cleaned it to no end.

The first time he slid the device in it was overwhelming, but oh so wonderful. Zim's mind wandered to the human who made his slit twitch and tighten uncontrollably. Dib was so tall...  
Zim could almost see the boy smirking at him, watching as he writhed in his bed from the device. The boy would just watch, maybe laugh.  
Why did that make him even more wet?

Zim started using the toy more, clenching thighs together in class with flushed cheeks as Dib watched him. I'm those moments he wanted nothing more than his toy to ease the wettening.  
He started taking the toy to school, usually putting it in at lunch and purring contentedly from the relief. 

But even this couldn't save him from how often his slit would open and ooze.  
Zim had been in a dark alley when he was suddenly pinned. He screeched and kicked at the human, hating how the razzberry scent filled the air. The revolting being pinched his clothed thigh and Zim shuddered,  
The figure grinned before they crumpled to the concrete. A pissed Dib was behind him with a bloody fist.  
"Fucking perv."  
He hissed,  
"Come on Zim, I'm gonna walk you home,"  
Zim trilled loudly and covered his mouth. Dib looked at him curiously,  
"C'mon dumbass, we may be enemies, but I can't let that asshole rape you."  
Zim stayed still, processing the noise he made, Dib rolled his eyes and picked Zim up,  
"Alright idiot. Let's go."

Oh Irk, Zim had never been so wet, he was definitely staining Dib's coat.  
"Why do you always smell like razzberries?"  
Dib asked, wiping his nose, Zim squeaked and felt fluid rush down his thighs, he was so close to something- he didn't know what, but it was going to be so good.  
"I- Zim will never tell the D-Dib-beast."  
Dib cocked an eyebrow,  
"Really? I have my ways to make you crack spaceboy."  
Zim blushed and looked away, he needed a bath.  
"It's just a natural scent..."  
Zim mumbled, he needed to get home now, he knew the scent had an effect on Dib that only made Zim drip more uncontrollably.

Dib only got in the gush producing haze by two substances, the wettening and 'al-keyhaul' as the humans called it. Dib would corner him and say things that made his legs tremble and his cheeks flush, and the touching...  
Oh irk the touching,  
Tugs at his uniform, gentle hands down his sides, possessive holds on his hips and waist, all of it made Zim drip so bad it hit the floor. He would run, even if he wanted to stay, as the wettening was unpredictable and could cause something horrific.

Zim was often left feeling unsatisfied as the wettening never ended explosively like he half expected it to. He kept trying and only ended up sad and craving more, but too tired and upset to continue.  
Irk this was torture.


	21. Picnic with the hubby

Zim smiled as he topped his outfit with a cute floppy sun hat. The sound of the door had Zim going upstairs and hugging Dib tightly.  
"Welcome home Dib-husband!"  
"Hey spaceboy, you look cute today."  
Zim purred as Dib pet his head.  
"Thank you Dibby, I wanted to look nice for you today."  
"Oh really? What's the special occasion?"  
"I put together a picnic basket for us, since it's our wedding anniversary I thought we could go out of town and celebrate under the stars together."  
Zim said softly, smiling up at Dib. Dib kissed his cheek,  
"I love that! I'm gonna get changed and get ready, happy anniversary baby!"  
Dib ran off to their room and Zim smiled warmly.

Dib grinned as Zim blabbered on excitedly about what his plan was. Zim gazed out the window at the transitioning urban dump to deep green hills.  
"Heh, we should move out here someday, us, GiR, minimoose, maybe have a smeet together?"  
Dib chuckled.  
"Give it a while sweetheart. We have a long time working in the labs before I can work as a paranormal investigator full time and support having a smeet!"  
"But... one day right?"  
Dib smiled.  
"Of course Zim, when we're ready, we can have a baby."  
Zim grinned at that and leaned back happily.

When they finally arrived to a nice green spot the sun was barely setting, Zim hopped out with the basket and smiled,  
"Dib-love get the blanket please."  
"On it babe."  
Dib answered warmly amber eyes glittering as a cool breeze ruffled his hair and made Zim's dress poof up. Zim pushed it down and giggled, Dib approaching with the blanket to hug Zim out of the blue and peck his neck.  
"Love you."  
"Augh! Dib-stink!"  
Dib giggled and kissed Zim's cheek.  
"Sorry babe, you just looked so cute I just had to pull you tight and spoil you."  
Zim smirked,  
"Well I am irresistible!"  
Dib chuckled and laid out the blanket under a shady tree. Zim sat down with basket and opened it up, purring at the selection.  
"I made your favorites my Dib-love."  
Jeez Zim, I'm worried my gift for you won't be enough, with this and just being mine again."  
"Oh Dib, you don't need to give me anything than you, you've already given me everything I've ever wanted, love, a family, a job that appreciates me. And a smeet soon."  
Dib smiled and pulled Zim into a kiss.  
"Let's have lunch spaceboy."

Dib laughed softly and ate another bite of his sandwich,   
"Ready for your gift darling?"  
"Gimme!"  
Zim squeaked, Dib grinned and went to the car to get a wrapped package for Zim.  
"Oooh! Big!"  
"Yeah, I wanted to spoil you baby, 4 years, wow, it's amazing."  
Dib blushed and set the box down, Zim kissing him happily,  
"Thank you Dib-mate, I love you."  
"Love you too Hon, now open the gift."  
Zim opened it up and gasped at a pretty Dress with an apron and hell, even a corset.  
"I know how you love Lolita Fashion so I wanted to buy you something nice you could wear."  
"Oh Dib, I love it!"  
"There's more babe."  
"Oh?"  
Zim lifted the dress and grinned,  
"Diiiiib! You didn't have too!"  
"But I did, an infinite sketchbook, I remember you rambling about them, so I got one off the extra net for a hefty price, it's worth it though to see you happy."  
"I love it Dib! I love you so much!"  
Zim hugged his husband tightly,  
"Thank you."  
"No problem Darling."  
Dib let Zim crawled in his lap and shared a soft kiss with him.  
"Happy anniversary Spaceboy."  
"Happy anniversary Dib-husband."


	22. Oh how the petals blister and burn

Hanahaki time?   
Hanahaki time.  
Zim stood on his latest doom device cackling as Dib shouted threats from the ground.  
"I'll stop you!"  
Zim opened his eyes to look at Dib, his first mistake. Immediately Zim felt something travel up his throat. He swallowed it down and covered his mouth. Dib had noticed the sudden change in Zim's actions and piqued an eyebrow.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing! This battle is over!"  
Zim yelled as he deactivated his doom device and zoomed to his base.  
Dib blinked in confusion before shrugging and heading home.  
As Zim ran he could feel something sliding up his throat, itching and desperate to escape, he swallowed it down. Zim smacked a hand over his mouth and slowed his running slightly as to not upset his spooch even more. He would need to study further on this once he got home.  
Once Zim got home he dashed past Gir who was eating glue and grabbed the nearest trash can just as the coughing started. The incessant itching from the rising and falling of the item trapped in his throat had come out as painful coughs that did nothing to clear his throat. Before it would do anything to leave, but now it refuses to leave Zim's body? Traitorous.   
Zim let out a particularly loud and painful hack as a gooey bloom escaped his throat. Zim breathed for a few seconds, sweat dripping from his forehead before he felt his spooch surge and leaned more towards the bin. Blue petals coated in pink irken blood sat at the bottom of it when the fit was finally over. Feeling his system cleared for now, Zim croaked out weakly for computer to take him to the base from the floor where he lay after his upheaval.

Dib sat at his desk dumbfounded about the latest battle with Zim, what was wrong with him? Dib sighed and pushed his swivel chair away from his desk. There was a knock at the door.  
"Yeah?"  
The door creaked opened to show his father smiling softly.  
"Son, it's dinner time, are you joining us?"  
Dib nodded and rose from his chair. After stretching a bit he followed the professor downstairs to the kitchen.  
Dib's mind was swimming with thoughts all throughout dinner and the tv programming they watched after. Dib went to bed feeling off and dreamt of falling into an endless inescapable pit.

Zim sat in front of the main research monitor as he typed swiftly on the pad for answers from the knowledge net. He either had the human ailment, the whooping cough, was dying, or an old disease told in squeetchio legends, hanahaki or the flower ailment. Zim had studied all of them extensively and hanahaki seemed to be the closest in symptoms, though the disease was caused by one sided affection, which couldn't be possible. Zim was an invader and amazing, there was no way goopy feelings could be the cause of this. As Zim looked more into causes for flare ups more cleared in his head till he stumbled on an awful realization that made his gag and reach for the bucket next to him to cough out more flowers.   
He was in love with Dib.  
It all made sense, the reason why Dib seemed to cause the flareups, and why Zim knew that he shouldn't be around the human, yet kept crawling back anyways. It was sad really, the mighty Zim, weak for a measly human from the planet he was supposed to invade and conquer. Zim curled up in the seat and shut his eyes, it would be better tomorrow.


End file.
